Give me What I want
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Ana-Lucia precisa de uma arma, mas a moeda de troca imposta por Sawyer pode tornar as coisas bem complicadas e levá-los a um delicioso caminho sem volta.SANA/SMUT.
1. Um passo atrás

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens pertencem à JJ Abrams e a ABC television. Esta fanfiction é desprovida de fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/ Humor.

Censura: M (SMUT).

Sinopse: Ana-Lucia precisa de uma arma, mas a moeda de troca imposta por Sawyer pode tornar as coisas bem complicadas e levá-los a um delicioso caminho sem volta.

Nota: Esta é minha segunda fic Smut, gostei do resultado da outra "The Other 3 Days" e resolvi escrever esta. Espero que também gostem desta!

**Give me what I want**

**Capítulo 1**

**Um passo atrás**

- E agora, o que vai fazer, _muchacha_?

O tom de voz baixo e sedutor, acompanhado de um ligeiro divertimento na voz masculina marcada pelo sotaque sulista rendeu Ana-Lucia antes mesmo que ela desse conta disso.Um ligeiro tremor de ansiedade perspassou a cintura esguia da mulher latina de sangue quente e negros olhos que fitaram o azul oceano das íris dele. Sim, estavam em total sintonia naquele momento. Coisa impensável há apenas algumas semanas atrás.

A pergunta tinha sido simples, o que ela faria sobre o fato dele estar montado nela no meio da selva, subjugando-a na relva, enquanto pressionava seu corpo atraente contra o dela? Por alguns segundos, Ana não teve nenhuma resposta. Precisava de uma arma e fora com esse intuito que o procurara.

Sawyer estava na floresta, colhendo mangas das árvores com a ajuda de uma vara, naquele calor escaldante de uma tarde tropical. Ela não queria ter que pedir nada a ele, especialmente porque não eram exatamente amigos. Ana-Lucia fora muito má com ele desde o princípio e esperava que ele não fosse se mostrar alegre em querer ajudá-la em coisa alguma.

No entanto, não existia outro a quem pudesse pedir uma arma para aplacar sua sede de vingança contra o homem que estava preso na escotilha e a agredira sem nenhuma misericórdia. Se não fosse por John Locke seria uma mulher morta. Portanto, precisava engolir seu orgulho e pedir uma arma ao sujeito mais chato e encrenqueiro do acampamento, infelizmente o portador de toda a artilharia pesada da praia. Conseguira as armas dando um golpe bem feito em Jack e Locke e agora possuía todas, quem quisesse uma tinha que pedir e com jeitinho.

Aproximou-se dele e fez o pedido com o máximo de educação que conseguiu, mas o homem era intratável. Mandou-a embora, não quis escutá-la. Mas Ana não desistiu e na primeira oportunidade pediu a arma outra vez, fez até ameaças, mas o cowboy do Teneesee estava com vontade de brigar e no final das contas foram parar naquela estranha situação.

Ele estava claramente esperando por uma resposta e não dava sinal de querer sair de cima dela, por isso, Ana-Lucia fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente e que sabia o desarmaria por completo. Beijou-o. Não um beijinho inocente, um leve roçar de lábios, nada disso. O beijo foi quente, ousado, Ana tomou-lhe a boca para si e colocou sua língua para dentro sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Sawyer ficou extremamente surpreso com a atitude dela. Isso era artilharia pesada. Que Deus tivesse piedade de sua pobre alma. Uma mulher linda como aquela não tinha o direito de provocar uma reação daquelas num homem. Aquele beijo fez surgir algo de muito selvagem dentro dele e a posição em que estavam era extremamente favorável à diversão, mesmo assim, ele esperou o próximo passo dela para saber se não estava enganado.

Fitou-a com olhos arregalados e para o seu delírio, recebeu outro beijo, ainda mais intenso que o anterior, a garota realmente sabia beijar. Dali para a evolução das coisas foi um passo. Rolaram na relva, beijando como se dependessem disso pra viver.

Sawyer esperava alcançar o nirvana naquela tarde, não podia deixar escapar aquele momento precioso de prazer com uma bela mulher, pois há muito tempo não sabia o que era um bom sexo. Ana-Lucia por sua vez, seguia seus instintos e a vontade louca que se apoderara dela de fazer sexo com Sawyer e de repente, em meio ao "rala e rola" ela poderia conseguir a arma que tinha visto presa nas calças dele, uniria o útil ao agradável.

Ela estava por cima dele quando as coisas esquentaram de vez. Seus cabelos tinham se soltado do elástico encardido que os prendiam e as mãos meladas de manga dele erguiam seu top preto.

"Obrigado, senhor"- Sawyer agradeceu mentalmente quando os seios dela se revelaram para ele. Estavam tão inchados e túmidos que pareciam dizer: _Venha Sawyer! Venha se saciar!_

Ana também abriu os botões da camisa dele, ansiosa por sentir pele com pele e quando o peito forte e sarado se desnudou diante de seus olhos, não perdeu tempo em aproveitar a sensação e esfregou-se no corpo dele.

Rolaram mais uma vez, beijando e mordiscando os lábios um do outro, mas Sawyer estava com pressa, poderiam ir com mais calma da próxima vez.

- Gatinha selvagem... – ele gemeu no ouvido dela enquanto sentia-a lambendo seu pescoço, as mãos dele firmes em seus seios, segurando-os e apalpando-os com força. – Você me deixou louco de tesão! Então, por que a gente não vai logo ao que interessa?

Os dedos dele foram parar em sua calça jeans e soltaram o botão descendo o zíper.

- Calcinha vermelha é a minha favorita.- ele comentou, lascivo ao ver um pedaço da lingerie dela. – Principalmente se for pequenininha.

Nesse momento, um estalo em sua mente fez com que Ana-Lucia acordasse do torpor que as carícias dele lhe provocavam. Empurrou-o na relva e levantou de cima dele, puxando rapidamente o zíper da calça e fechando o botão.

- Não!- disse, virando de costas para ele, pegando seu tope e o vestindo.

- Como assim não?- ele indagou um pouco arfante, o membro apertado de excitação dentro das calças.

- Simples, não!- ela repetiu.

- Ah, entendi.- disse ele. – Você quer fazer isso só no segundo encontro não é?- ele perguntou, irônico. – Por mim tudo bem. Eu posso esperar até a noite pra ter você nua na minha barraca, aconchegada comigo. E trate de usar essa calcinha vermelha que está usando agora.

Ela voltou-se para ele, completamente vestida e disse:

- Uma arma não vale tanto assim. Você é um caipira idiota! Acha que eu me deito com caipiras idiotas?

Sawyer deu de ombros e procurou sua camisa para vestir-se. Tinha um sorriso irritante no rosto e Ana-Lucia estava com vontade de socá-lo.

- Tudo bem, docinho. Não precisa ficar fazendo jogo duro não, eu sei que você estava gostando, afinal foi você quem começou isso não foi? Mas vai ser ainda melhor quando acontecer a próxima vez.

- Não vai ter uma próxima vez!

Sawyer riu e Ana-Lucia sentiu seu corpo inteiro responder àquela calorosa gargalhada.

- Ora vamos, Lucy? O que foi que te deu pra ter me beijado? Fez isso só por causa da arma? Achou que eu fosse cair nesse truque? Você não me conhece. Sou esperto demais pra cair na sua lábia, doçura.- ele se aproximou dela e tentou envolvê-la pela cintura, mas Ana-Lucia o empurrou com raiva.

- Fica longe de mim!

Mas Sawyer não se afastou e a agarrou com firmeza, imprensando-a contra uma árvore.

- Confessa que você me queria dentro de você agora! Te possuindo sem parar até fazer você gritar!

- Me solta!

- Eu sei que você está excitada agora! Não adianta me enganar.

- Isso é uma coisa que você nunca vai ter certeza!- respondeu ela, se livrando dos braços dele e caminhando para longe.

- Vou esperar você me procurar, _muchacha_ e não vai demorar muito!- disse ele com ar de deboche, rindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias se passaram e Ana-Lucia não desistira de seu intento de pegar uma arma e se vingar de Benjamin Linus. Porém, a possibilidade de conseguir uma boa pistola era praticamente nula, a não ser que fosse falar com Sawyer de novo.

- Não, isso está fora de cogitação!- resmungou ela em sua barraca, tarde da noite. Fazia frio e ela se encolhia embaixo de um cobertor improvisado, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Se ao menos tivesse um corpo quente para aquecê-la, um corpo masculino musculoso, mãos grandes que lhe fariam deliciosos carinhos até que ela adormecesse.

"Mas o que eu estou pensando?"- reprovou a si mesma.

Tentou fechar os olhos e dormir. Mas imagens de Sawyer e ela na floresta fazendo amor vieram com força total. Era assim desde do que acontecera quando ela fora pedir-lhe uma arma. Em suas fantasias, ela não o interrompia quando ele abria o zíper de sua calça jeans. Ela deixava que ele seguisse em frente, tocando-a devagar primeiro com as mãos, depois com lábios e língua.

- Ai, meu Deus! Tenho que esquecer isso.

De repente, teve uma idéia brilhante. Àquela hora, todos estariam dormindo, inclusive o maldito caipira dos infernos. Quem sabe poderia surrupiar-lhe a arma sem que ele percebesse enquanto dormia. Resolveria seu problema e não pensaria mais no que acontecera na floresta.

Levantou-se de sua cama no chão e procurou pela calça jeans, vestiu-a e calçou os sapatos. Esgueirou-se pela praia semi-iluminada até a barraca de Sawyer. Era a última da praia e possuía janelas do avião na lateral.

Puxou a cortina que recobria a porta e entrou pisando devagar, seus passos abafados pela areia branca e fofa. Viu que Sawyer estava completamente adormecido com um livro aberto no colo. Assim dormindo, ele parecia uma criatura inofensiva e Ana sentiu uma certa ternura por ele.

Mas logo afastou esse pensamento lembrando-se da verdadeira razão de estar ali. Tinha que achar a arma. Revirou um pouco nas coisas dele, mas nada encontrou até que viu a pistola repousada perto da cama dele. O homem era um insano, não deveria dormir com uma arma à cabeceira da cama.

Ana-Lucia precisava pegá-la, mas tinha que ter muito cuidado, qualquer movimento em falso e ele acordaria. Ficou de quatro e começou a engatinhar pela areia devagar até a arma, não contava que Sawyer estivesse acordado, fingindo estar dormindo apenas para dar o bote na intrusa.

Com um movimento preciso, ele a agarrou com suas pernas fortes e longas, prendendo-a junto a si com firmeza.

- Boa noite, _chica_. Está um pouco tarde pra uma visita agora não acha?

Ana se debateu e ele rolou no chão, ficando por cima dela.

- Está usando calcinha vermelha de novo?

- Ah, cala a boca e me solta!- disse ela.

Ana vestia uma camiseta azul clara e Sawyer pôde notar o movimento de sua respiração e os bicos arrepiados dos seios de encontro ao tecido.

- Eu podia lamber você todinha agora...começando pelos seus seios lindos. Eles não me saem da cabeça desde aquela tarde.

Ela fez um movimento com o joelho, se preparando para acertá-lo em cheio na virilha, mas Sawyer foi mais rápido e rolou para o lado.

- Está bem, rambina. Eu não vou forçar a barra. Diga-me o que veio procurar na minha barraca essa noite.

- Eu quero uma arma!- ela respondeu diretamente. – E você vai me dar!

- Querida, as coisas não são tão simples assim. Quer uma arma? Eu te dou, se você me der o que eu quero.

- E o que você quer?- ela indagou, como se não fosse óbvio.

- Sexo.- ele respondeu. – Uma noite para desfrutar desse seu corpo sensual e eu te dou a arma.

- Não!

- Ok, moça, sem sexo, sem arma. Ficamos na mesma!

- Por que você quer fazer sexo comigo? Pode fazer com outra nessa ilha! Aquela tal de Nikki abriria as pernas pra você na primeira oportunidade.

- Quem diabos é Nikki?- retrucou ele. – Não sei nem quem é, mas também não importa porque eu quero você. Foi você quem começou o incêndio Lulu, agora trate de apagá-lo.

Ele começou a brincar com a alça da camiseta dela e Ana o afastou.

- Eu vou pensar.

- Tem até amanhã à tarde.

- Está me dando um prazo?- ela questionou, incrédula.

- Exatamente. Por que se você demorar muito pra decidir ou não quiser, eu acho que vou dar uma volta com essa tal de Nikki.

Ana-Lucia saiu da barraca dele bufando de ódio. Quem ele pensava que era pra fazer uma proposta dessas? Agora precisava decidir. O que faria?

Continua...


	2. As regras do jogo

**Capítulo 2**

**As regras do jogo**

No outro dia, logo pela manhã, Ana-Lucia foi até a despensa de alimentos na praia em busca de um pouco de cereal. Encontrou Rose, Bernard, Sun e Jin partindo algumas frutas para uma salada. Estava com olheiras porque não tinha dormido a maior parte da noite, pensando em Sawyer e sua proposta de sexo em troca da arma. Valeria mesmo a pena se comportar como uma meretriz para conseguir uma arma? Ana-Lucia não parava de se perguntar.

- Bom dia, Ana.- saudou Rose quando a viu esfregando os olhos. – Parece que você não teve uma boa noite de sono, querida. Alguma coisa a preocupa?

Ana-Lucia sorriu falsamente. Rose era uma boa mulher, sempre prestativa, mas às vezes se metia demais no que não era de sua conta.

- Eu estou bem.- respondeu. – Apenas tive um pouco de insônia.

- Eu quando estou com insônia gosto de tomar um café bem forte.- disse Bernard.

- Bernard, café não faz as pessoas dormirem.- retrucou Rose.

- Comigo funciona.- respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

- Quer um pedaço de manga?- ofereceu Sun.

- Obrigada.- disse Ana-Lucia, aceitando a gentileza da coreana. – È engraçado que manga tenha sido a fruta que eu mais odiava antes de cair aqui, agora aprendi a gostar.

- Isso é bom, porque é a fruta que temos mais em abundância nessa ilha.- comentou Sun enquanto Jin cortava um generoso pedaço de manga para dar a Ana-Lucia.

- Bom dia para todos.- saudou Sawyer, com ar cínico acompanhado de uma bela loira de top vermelho e short jeans muito curto, esfiapado nas beiradas.

- Bom dia.- responderam Rose, Bernard e Sun, Jin pronunciou algumas palavras em coreano e Ana ignorou o cumprimento, fuzilando Sawyer com o olhar ao vê-lo acompanhado de nada menos do que Nikki, a garota oferecida que não precisava de motivo para se deitar com quem lhe aprouvesse no acampamento, ela ouvira falar, diziam até que tinha feito sexo com o professor de ciências de colegial balofo que tinha morrido numa trágica explosão provocada por nitroglicerina pura.

- Você parece cansada, Ana.- Sawyer provocou observando o rosto feminino marcado pela noite mal dormida.

Ela ignorou a pergunta, assim como tinha ignorado o cumprimento e disse:

- Parece que agora você sabe quem é a Nikki!

- E por que o Saw não saberia?- indagou Nikki, lixando as unhas com uma farpa de madeira arrancada de um pedaço de tronco.

- Saw?- repetiu Ana-Lucia, fitando Sawyer com desprezo.

- È, pelo jeito a Nikki é melhor com apelidos do que eu.

- Obrigada pela manga.- Ana disse, sorrindo para Sun e Jin e em seguida pediu licença, passando por Sawyer sem dar-lhe um pingo de atenção.

Esse comportamento deixou Sawyer empolgado. Estava escrito na cara de Ana-Lucia que ela não gostara de vê-lo conversando com Nikki. Perguntar à Hurley onde podia encontrar a tal Nikki tinha valido a pena só para ver aquele olhar reprovador de Ana-Lucia. Nikki era uma mulher atraente, com um corpo curvilíneo, pouco cérebro e um namorado idiota. Mas mesmo assim, ele não estava realmente interessado nela. Gostava de desafios, e aquela morena fogosa o tinha desafiado. A teria em seus braços mais cedo do que ela imaginava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia passou se arrastando para Sawyer. Ana não o procurara em nenhum momento para lhe dizer qual tinha sido sua decisão sobre a proposta que lhe fizera. Ele realmente não conseguia entender porque ela queria tanto uma arma, estaria temendo alguma coisa que ninguém sabia? Para uma mulher tão forte e decidida, Ana-Lucia sempre lhe parecera muito assustada, desde o princípio quando inacreditavelmente a conhecera dentro de um buraco do outro lado da ilha, quando todos pensavam que não existiam outros sobreviventes do vôo 815 além do grupo de Jack na praia.

Sawyer acreditava que a agressividade dela era movida pelo medo. Tinham isso em comum porque fora o medo que o impulsionara a matar um homem na Austrália, o temor de jamais conseguir vingar a morte dos pais. Será que Ana-Lucia precisava da arma para se vingar de alguém? Isso era uma coisa que nunca iria descobrir, pelo jeito ela tinha desconsiderado sua proposta e o melhor a fazer era esquecer o assunto, por mais frustrado que se sentisse.

Aborrecido, pegou seus enormes óculos e tentou se distrair com um livro, mas após alguns minutos lendo achou que a leitura estava sendo infrutífera, já que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na oportunidade prazerosa que perdia diante da recusa de Ana-Lucia em dormir com ele. Deixou o livro de lado e pegou um pedaço de espelho quebrado. Mirou-se diante dele e disse a si mesmo: - Eu sou um cara atraente! Tenho certeza disso! As mulheres são loucas por mim, sempre foi assim! Se a rambina se acha superior ao meu charme, problema dela!- soltou um suspiro de frustração e largou o espelho no chão.

Tinha acabado de chegar à conclusão de que era ele quem se sentia incapaz de resistir à ela depois do que acontecera na floresta. Provar de seus beijos e ter o corpo macio dela junto ao seu deixou-o com uma sede de amor que só seria saciada nos braços dela. Nem uma outra garota naquela ilha seria capaz de saciar o desejo selvagem que o consumia. Lembrava-se de cada detalhe do corpo dela que tinha conseguido vislumbrar enquanto estavam juntos. A pele morena reluzindo ao sol, os seios firmes, a cintura delgada e o que mais enlouquecia Sawyer, a voz de timbre rouco, os pequenos gemidos que ela dera enquanto se beijavam, os suspiros de deleite antecipando a explosão de prazer que viria, mas não veio.

- Desgraçada!- resmungou e procurou pela arma que Ana-Lucia tanto cobiçava e escondeu-a junto com as outras armas, embaixo da tampa quebrada de uma maleta. Arrumou a pistola cuidadosamente e tampou o buraco, colocando areia por cima. Arrumou suas almofadas do avião que serviam de cama e voltou a se concentrar no livro. Dessa vez conseguiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava escurecendo quando Ana-Lucia tomou sua decisão. Nem estava acreditando que faria aquilo, mas precisava, concluiu. O tempo passava depressa e a necessidade de vingança contra o homem que a agredira aumentava, se não acabasse com a vida dele, não sossegaria. Antes de sair de sua barraca para ir à de Sawyer, vistoriou a si mesma e franziu o cenho. Sentia-se horrível, com a pele ressecada pelo sol, pêlos ásperos que nasciam nas pernas, os cabelos oleosos. Pelo menos estava limpa, concluiu. Tomara um vigoroso banho no chuveiro da escotilha aquela tarde durante um turno com Locke e aproveitara para lavar as poucas peças de roupa que tinha, especialmente as íntimas. Amarrou os cabelos em uma rabo de cavalo mais alto que o costumeiro e lembrou-se de colocar a calcinha vermelha que tanto mexera com Sawyer. Deveria ser o suficiente. Além do mais, por que tinha de se preocupar se Sawyer pensaria que ela era uma desleixada?

Respirando fundo e com o pensamento de "vamos acabar logo com isso", Ana-Lucia deixou sua barraca e caminhou pela praia rumo à barraca de Sawyer. Encontrou Jack no caminho e teve que dissimular quando ele indagou:

- Hey, Ana! Está indo para a escotilha? Eu estava indo para lá agora mesmo!

- Hey Jack.- ela respondeu. – Não, eu não estou indo para a escotilha, eu...vou ajudar o Eko a demarcar árvores!- a desculpa era ridícula, mas foi a melhor em que pensou naquele momento.

- Certo.- respondeu Jack achando a resposta dela um pouco estranha, ela parecia preocupada com algo. – Você está bem?

- Eu estou muito bem, Jack.- respondeu ela, passando a mão instintivamente pelos cabelos num gesto de impaciência, e sem querer erguendo a mexa que encobria um corte em sua testa, ocasionado pelo combate corpo a corpo com Ben Linus enquanto lutava por sua vida.

- O que foi isso?- Jack perguntou, preocupado, colocando a mão direita na testa dela.

- Eu bati a cabeça na pia do banheiro da escotilha quando fui juntar algumas bandagens que o Locke esqueceu no chão. Eu não suporto ver sujeira, herança materna.

- Isso precisa de um curativo, talvez um ponto...

- Não Jack, ta tudo bem! Agora, se me dá licença, o Eko está me esperando.- dizendo isso, Ana-Lucia deu um falso sorriso para Jack e seguiu seu caminho, tendo cuidado de ir pelas árvores para que pudesse dar a volta e chegar à barraca de Sawyer sem ser vista.

Quando Ana-Lucia se afastou, Jack ficou pensando que ela estava agindo estranhamente e começou a pensar nisso mais ainda quando viu Eko conversando com Charlie e Claire na beira da praia ao invés de estar esperando por Ana perto das árvores.

- Jack!

A voz suave de Kate interrompeu seus pensamentos sobre o comportamento de Ana-Lucia.

- Hey!- ele saudou, sorrindo. Kate o fazia esquecer do mundo quando surgia diante dele.

- Eu e o Hurley tivemos uma idéia para melhorar a despensa da praia. Quer dar uma olhada?

- Claro.- respondeu ele. No momento seguinte, ele nem se lembrava mais sobre o que estava pensando antes de Kate aparecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ding dong!- disse Ana-Lucia, sarcástica, imitando o barulho de uma campainha quando chegou à porta da barraca de Sawyer.

- Quem está aí?- ele respondeu lá de dentro, fingindo desconhecer quem estava do lado de fora procurando por ele.

- Eu sou a morte que veio te levar!- disse Ana, irônica. – Eu posso entrar?

- Entre morte!- falou ele com um tom divertido na voz. Quando Ana-Lucia entrou, ele completou: - Pode me matar, mas faça isso aos pouquinhos!

- Ok, sem jogos! Vamos direto ao assunto! Já tenho sua resposta!

Sawyer a mediu dos pés à cabeça. Ela usava suas botas, calça jeans justa e camiseta branca, aparentemente sem sutiã.

- Deliciosa...- ele murmurou baixinho e Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O quê?

- Nada!- retrucou ele. – E então? Estou aqui aguardando minha resposta.

Ana-Lucia ficou calada por alguns segundos, observando a óbvia ansiedade estampada nos olhos azuis dele, até que respondeu:

- Sim.

- Sim, o quê baby?

- Sim, aceito suas condições. Sexo pela arma.- ela respondeu hesitante e um pouco corada, Sawyer achou a expressão dela inacreditável, mas adorável. Ana-Lucia ruborizada? Isso era novidade para ele.

- Ok!- disse ele.

- Mas tem algumas condições antes!

- Fale!

- Deixarei você me tocar, mas...

- Mas...

- Não haverá penetração!

- O quê?- bradou ele, ficando de pé e tirando os óculos ridículos do rosto. – Será que eu entendi direito?

- Tenho certeza que sim!

- Então voltamos à estaca zero, meu bem. Não acha que essa é uma regra muito cruel para um homem? Desse jeito só você fica com a diversão e quanto a mim? Nada feito! Melhor esquecer o assunto e dar meia volta até a sua barraca! Onde já se viu isso? Eu e meu membro estamos ofendidos!

- Está bem! Está bem!- Ana-Lucia rendeu-se. – Vou reformular minhas condições.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Farei sexo com você, mas só uma única vez! Nada de replay, ok?

- Justo.- concordou ele, pensando consigo que essa era uma regra tola que poderia muito bem ser quebrada na hora H.

- E também não faremos nada pervertido!

Sawyer deu uma gargalhada.

- O que é perversão pra você, morena? Chicote, algemas? Olha só, pra sua sorte nós tínhamos um agente federal aqui no acampamento e ele tinha algemas, hum, mas parece que o Bruce Lee as quebrou quando...

- Você entendeu o que eu disse?- Ana indagou, impaciente para acabar com aquela situação constrangedora.

- Entendi tudinho, querida. Sem replay, sem algemas! Eu concordo! Mas que tal agora você ouvir as minhas regras?

- Suas regras?- perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Exato. Minhas regras! Por exemplo, que tal vestir algo mais sexy para me agradar, hein?

- Como o quê?- ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu sabia que guardar isso serviria para alguma coisa.- disse ele, rindo e abrindo uma valise encostada no canto de sua cabana. – Aqui está!

Inacreditavelmente, Ana-Lucia viu Sawyer retirar da valise um vestido preto, longo, mas com uma insinuante fenda do lado direito, além de um decote escandaloso nas costas.

- Use isto!

- Pra quê? Olha, isso é ridículo! Por que não tiramos nossas roupas e acabamos logo com isso?

A sugestão dela pareceu a Sawyer uma excelente idéia naquele momento, mas ele não daria esse gostinho à ela. Queria provocá-la ao máximo antes dos "finalmentes". Sua intenção era mostrar a ela que poderia se beneficiar daquele enlace tanto quanto ele, que seria divertido para os dois e não um sacrifício em troca de uma arma.

- Lucy, nunca ouviu falar em sedução, não? Eu quero ser seduzido, use esse vestido e...- ele tirou mais uma coisa da valise.

- Eu já tenho uma calcinha vermelha!- ela respondeu, aborrecida. – Aliás, estou usando ela agora e posso te mostrar.

- Você está brincando com fogo.- disse ele. – Quero que use esta!- ele jogou a peça para ela.

Ana segurou o pedaço de seda e renda em suas mãos. Aparentemente nunca tinha sido usada, estava ainda com a etiqueta da loja.

- Fio dental?- indagou ela, balançando a peça no ar. Nunca tinha usado uma lingerie como aquela, era um pouco ousado demais para seu guarda-roupa. Lembrou-se que era um dos maiores desejos de seu ex-marido Danny, mas que ela nunca cedera. – Onde conseguiu isso, afinal?

- Em uma das malas abandonadas. Tem gente que carrega cada coisa na bagagem, se eu te contasse, não acreditaria.

- Já acabou? O que mais você quer além do vestido preto e da calcinha fio dental? Quer umas chicotadas também?

- Amor, você disse, nada de perversão, então esqueçamos o chicote. O que eu quero além do que eu já falei é que você se vista, se arrume e se perfume pra mim. Nada mais!

- Me perfumar? Onde eu vou conseguir...

- Na escotilha tem tudo o que precisa, xampu, perfume e o que mais uma dama necessitar para se sentir confortável, é só falar com a Rose. Ela cuida dessa parte por aqui.

- Ok!- Ana assentiu. Estava furiosa por ter de aceitar desempenhar aquele ridículo papel. – Agora que já disse suas regras, vamos às minhas.

- Pensei que já tinha dito tudo!

- Lembrei-me de mais algumas coisas. Não são muito difíceis de cumprir, não vou pedir para você usar fio dental.

- Graças a Deus!- disse Sawyer, rindo, mas Ana não estava achando graça.

- Eu quero que tome um banho decente e lave seus cabelos, eles não me parecem muito limpos olhando daqui. Ah, e vê se corta as pontas duplas. Além disso, faça a barba, não quero nada áspero roçando no meu corpo. E também exijo você arrumado e perfumado pra mim. Vista uma coisa que não esteja rasgada embaixo do braço e use uma cueca apresentável.

- Só isso, madame?

- Por enquanto!

- Então estamos combinados.- disse Sawyer. – Amanhã à noite?

- Yeah!- ela concordou, dando as costas a ele e saindo de sua barraca com o vestido preto e a minúscula calcinha vermelha envolta no tecido do vestido. Sentia-se irada por ter aceitado a proposta de Sawyer e suas ridículas exigências, mas agora estava mais perto de conseguir o seu objetivo, ter uma arma para completar sua vingança. Isso era tudo o que importava.

Continua...


	3. Amor e Dor

**Capítulo 3**

**Amor e Dor**

Sawyer arrumou as flores a um canto depois de tê-las mudado de lugar três vezes. Finalmente lhe pareceu que ali elas ficariam bonitas. Esperava que Ana gostasse de flores, pelo que ele sabia toda mulher gostava, ela não deveria ser tão diferente das outras assim.

Olhou para a cama de almofadas, tinha tido o cuidado de lavar o cobertor de lã com um pouco de sabão Dharma, o tecido agora estava cheiroso e receptivo. Checou mais uma vez a cabana como um todo, tudo parecia impecável e em seu devido lugar.

Perto da cama, preparou uma mesa improvisada com vinho e uísque que contrabandeara da escotilha, assim como algumas frutas suculentas caso tivessem fome depois da intensa atividade que teriam naquela noite, pelo menos era o que Sawyer esperava. Poderia estar sendo uma tolice tantos preparativos para fazer sexo com uma mulher que só estava interessada em uma arma, mas ele achou que poderia tornar a situação mais divertida.

Ria quando se lembrava da expressão zangada dela quando pediu que usasse o vestido preto e a lingerie ousada. Provavelmente ela ficaria ainda mais furiosa quando soubesse o que mais ele tinha em mente para aquela noite. Mas Sawyer não podia evitar, adorava provocá-la, e ela ficava linda quando estava zangada. Deveria pôr um laço de fita na arma antes de entregar a ela? Sawyer queria que ela chegasse logo, já não agüentava mais de ansiedade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia amarrou o fio do decote às costas cuidadosamente. Passou os dedos pelos cachos dos cabelos contendo os fios rebeldes e suspirou. Em que confusão se metera? Sawyer deveria estar rindo dela agora.

Mas Ana não iria desistir, não agora que estava tão perto de conseguir uma arma e alcançar seu intento de vingança contra o homem preso na Escotilha. Resolveu que iria com aquilo até o fim e que depois fingiria que nada acontecera. Apenas alguns minutos nos braços de Sawyer e tudo estaria acabado, não seria um sacrifício tão grande assim afinal. Sawyer era um homem atraente, e ela seria uma boba se não admitisse isso a si mesma. Pele bronzeada, o corpo musculoso, os braços grandes que quando a envolviam a faziam parecer tão pequena, os olhos azuis cínicos e as adoráveis covinhas.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela deixou sua barraca tarde da noite rumo à dele, tendo o cuidado de não ser vista por alguém que ainda estivesse acordado. Quando chegou à barraca dele, notou o quanto estava nervosa, mas tentou parecer natural, como fora na noite anterior ao falar sobre suas regras. Estava vestida do jeito que ele pedira e perfumada. Rose tinha sido bondosa em ceder-lhe alguns artigos de higiene de primeira necessidade, inclusive um barbeador que ela contente usou para se depilar e sentir-se mais atraente. Estavam em uma ilha, mas acabou admitindo que não queria parecer desleixada.

- Boa noite, Lulu.- Sawyer saudou quando Ana-Lucia entrou em sua barraca. – Fiuuuu!- ele assobiou. – Você está linda! Dá uma voltinha pra mim.

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter o próprio nervosismo e tentando arrumar paciência para agüentar as provocações dele. Sawyer adorou ver como ficou o vestido nela. A peça de seda negra caiu com perfeição, marcando as curvas sedutoras do corpo de Ana-Lucia.

Ela por sua vez também gostou de como ele se vestira para ela Se ele dizia que ela estava linda, ele estava lindo também e perfumado assim como ela. Usava uma camisa quadriculada azul, com alguns botões abertos deixando entrever o peito com pouquíssimos pêlos dourados, a calça jeans justa que delineava as coxas musculosas e os pés descalços como os dela. A areia fria da praia à noite provocando deliciosas sensações nos pés de ambos.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?- ele perguntou cortês. – Vinho, uísque ou quem sabe só água?

- Não quero nada.- Ana respondeu. – E acho que devíamos acabar logo com isso, eu vim exatamente como me pediu.

- Por que a pressa, Lucy?- retrucou ele, cheio de malícia. – Sabe, quando pedi a você que colocasse esse vestido não pensei que você fosse realmente colocá-lo, estou feliz que o tenha feito.- ele tocou um cacho sedoso do cabelo dela. – Está usando a calcinha também?

O tom de voz dele era baixo e sedutor, de nervosa, Ana-Lucia estava ficando excitada com a situação, embora não quisesse admitir.

- Sim.- respondeu. – Estou usando a calcinha, você quer ver?- ela indagou de volta, petulante.

Sawyer não respondeu, e sem que Ana-Lucia esperasse tomou-lhe a boca, forçando-a entreabrir os lábios para ele e receber-lhe a língua. Ela se desequilibrou diante da surpresa do beijo roubado e Sawyer segurou-a pela cintura, fazendo pressão. Ana sentiu eletricidade em seu corpo e deixou-se ser beijada daquela maneira rústica, Sawyer praticamente devorava-lhe a boca, ora beijando, ora mordendo e puxando o lábio inferior dela para si.

Ana-Lucia espalmou as mãos no peito dele e Sawyer interrompeu o beijo. Quando se afastou dela viu o resultado de seus beijos na boca de Ana. Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos e inchados e a expressão de seu olhar dizia que queria mais.

- Gosto da sua boca molhada na minha...- ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la mais uma vez.

Ela achou que ele fosse começar a despi-la e que logo estariam sobre a cama transando, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Gostou das flores, _chica_? Pedi à Sunshine que as colhesse especialmente para a ocasião.

- O que disse a ela?- perguntou Ana-Lucia, preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, Lucy. Sua reputação está a salvo, eu disse à ela que precisava de flores porque tinha um encontro às escuras e queria agradar à dama.

- Você está se divertindo às minhas custas, não está?

Sawyer deu uma risada.

- Relaxa, Analulu!- ele sentou-se na cama e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque.

- Quer dizer então que eu vim até aqui somente para servir de enfeite para sua barraca por uma noite?

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Você ainda não me tocou Sawyer. Achei que estivesse ansioso por isso já que fez tanta questão desse acordo ridículo.

- O que você quer?- ele perguntou, sério.

- Que você acabe logo com isso, me dê a arma e me deixe ir embora, sem ressentimentos.

- Ok, essa é mais uma de suas regras? Qual será a próxima, não beijar na boca? Costumava fazer isso com freqüência antes de cair na ilha? Pois eu acho que você era policial num clube de striptease, não numa delegacia.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o sangue ferver diante de toda aquela provocação e bradou, louca para dar um soco naquele queixo presunçoso:

- Não sou uma prostituta!

- Então pare de se comportar como uma!- Sawyer rebateu. – Por que não podemos tornar esse encontro mais agradável para nós dois, benzinho? Eu estou há mais de 50 dias sem sexo, e poderia simplesmente ter traçado você na floresta quando tive chance, mas você desistiu no meio do caminho e eu não costumo violar mulheres. Te fiz uma proposta, cômoda para ambos e você aceitou, mas não é por isso que precisamos agir com frieza um com o outro. Se eu não me sentisse atraído por você jamais teria te proposto o acordo.

Ana-Lucia não soube o que dizer, apesar de se tratar de um frio acordo , sexo em troca de uma arma, Sawyer estava tentando deixar as coisas mais agradáveis para ambos e ela não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para colaborar com ele.

- Está bem, me desculpe.- ela disse depois de alguns segundos de hesitação. – Eu acho que vou aceitar um pouco de vinho.

Sawyer sorriu e serviu um pouco para ela. Ana-Lucia bebeu o líquido adocicado e sentou-se ao lado dele, quieta, esperando para ver o que ia acontecer. Após algum tempo de incômodo silêncio, Sawyer pousou o copo de uísque a um canto e uma de suas mãos envolveu a cintura dela, trazendo-a para si.

- Você está cheirosa!- ele elogiou quando enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, antes de roçar a face dela.

Ana sentiu um arrepio de prazer.

- Pensei ter pedido a você que fizesse a barba.

- E eu fiz, mas você há de entender que a lâmina que eu encontrei na escotilha já não era mais tão eficiente assim. A barba a incomoda muito?

- Não.- ela admitiu. A leve aspereza do rosto dele roçando no dela provocava uma sensação deliciosa, era um de seus pontos fracos, por isso pedira a ele que tirasse a barba, para evitar o prazer que sentiria quando ele encostasse em qualquer outra parte do corpo dela. Era uma forma de tornar a transa ainda mais impessoal, de autopreservação amorosa.

Ele roçava o rosto no dela em movimentos provocativos, mas não a beijava, isso fez com que Ana sem perceber tomasse a iniciativa e beijasse os lábios masculinos carnudos. Sawyer com certeza sabia beijar, Ana-Lucia tinha experimentado poucos beijos como aquele na vida, a forma como ele lambia os cantos dos lábios dela antes de inserir a língua de uma vez só na boca fazia Ana querer gemer.

Os rostos duelavam em lados opostos, a língua de Sawyer imitava os movimentos do ato sexual dentro da boca de Ana e o clima começou a esquentar rapidamente. Era incrível a química que existia entre eles, bastava que um corpo encostasse no outro para saírem faíscas de paixão.

As mãos de Sawyer começaram a tatear o corpo dela, primeiro os ombros, depois os lados dos quadris até subirem ao decote do vestido. Ana estava imprensada entre o corpo dele e a cama e Sawyer podia sentir os mamilos dela acariciando seu peito.

Um dedo dele brincou com o decote e a mão direita inteira mergulhou para dentro do vestido, segurando o seio de Ana e apertando de leve. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e Sawyer sugou-lhe o pescoço com força, deixando uma marca visível. Dessa vez Ana não controlou o gemido de prazer.

- Ahhhhh...

Sawyer beijou em cima da marca vermelha e se afastou dela. Ana-Lucia olhou para ele com uma expressão clara de desapontamento, sua mente indagando o porquê dele ter se afastado justo quando o corpo dela ardia em chamas. Naquele momento, a única coisa que pensou foi " dane-se a arma, vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo!".

- Que tal você fazer uma coisa pra mim?- disse ele ao ver o olhar interrogativo dela.

- Não vou fazer nada pervertido!

- Um pouco de perversão não faz mal a ninguém.- comentou ele, debochado.

- O que você quer?- ela perguntou, o coração batendo forte de excitação.

- Um showzinho seria bom, um pequeno striptease. – Sawyer sugeriu.

- Tá brincando né?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que ver você tirar bem devagar esse vestido e mostrar como ficou a lingerie vermelha em você.

- Bastardo!- ela xingou, furiosa e tomou um generoso gole do copo de uísque dele.

Nunca tivera que fazer esse tipo de coisa, sexo para ela era algo natural, que simplesmente acontecia. Achava uma grande bobagem artifícios de sedução como striptease, mas era bem a cara de Sawyer apreciar este tipo de coisa, mas não combinava com ela fazer isso.

- Estou esperando Lulu, já estou até ouvindo a música na minha mente.- ele começou a cantarolar a trilha da pantera cor de rosa. Foi nesse momento que Ana-Lucia teve uma grande idéia que calaria a boca de Sawyer para sempre.

- Ok cowboy, você quer um striptease? Você vai ter, se fizer uma coisa pra mim antes.

- Pensei que tínhamos passado dessa fase das regras.- disse ele.

- Quase.- respondeu ela.

- Tá bom, o que você quer que eu faça?

Ana chegou bem perto dele e disse, com a expressão cínica:

- Quero que você tire toda a sua roupa e vá dar um mergulho no mar nu em pêlo.

- Como é?

Ana-Lucia cantou vitória. Uma vez que o desejo sexual que sentira momentos antes tinha arrefecido por causa da sugestão idiota dele de que ela fizesse um striptease, imaginou que Sawyer jamais teria coragem de fazer o que ela pedira e que no momento seguinte ele se renderia, lhe entregando a arma e a mandando embora de sua barraca, praticamente intocada.

Mas totalmente contrário ao que ela pensava, Sawyer deu um sorriso malicioso e começou a despir os botões da camisa. Ana ficou observando impassível o peito musculoso que se desenhava à sua frente. Porém, quando ele começou a descer o zíper da calça, Ana piscou, incrédula.

- Sawyer!

- O quê?

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Você disse que queria.

- Mas eu...

- Fez isso pra eu desistir de tudo né? Aprenda uma coisa, benzinho, sempre vai parecer que a idéia foi sua, mas no final das contas o mérito do golpe é meu.

Ele terminou de descer o zíper e tirou a calça. Os olhos de Ana-Lucia foram atraídos como um imã para o volume visível na cueca boxer. Sawyer sabia que ela estava olhando e ficou ainda mais excitado do que já estava. Desde a noite passada quando firmaram o acordo, que ele não conseguia dormir pensando em Ana-Lucia nua em sua barraca, totalmente entregue à ele. Nem conversar com sua mão tinha ajudado, ele precisava mesmo era dela.

Desceu a cueca sem pensar duas vezes, e Ana-Lucia se surpreendeu com a virilidade dele. Sentiu-se pequena diante de tamanha masculinidade. A visão do pênis excitado causou arrepios em seu corpo.

- Pare de me olhar assim, senão não vou conseguir sair daqui e tomar o banho de mar que você me pediu... – disse ele, sorrindo antes de virar de costas para ela.

Ana-Lucia aproveitou para admirar-lhe o traseiro arredondado, com duas covinhas abaixo da linha da coluna, simplesmente irresistível. Sentiu vontade de dar uns tapinhas naquele traseiro e acabou sorrindo ante à ousadia dele em deixar à barraca, nu em pêlo para um banho de mar.

Seguiu-o até a beira da água e ficou observando ele adentrar o mar, como uma entidade grega, o próprio Poseidon que havia descido à Terra para caminhar entre os mortais. A praia estava deserta, o que proporcionou a eles certa privacidade. Nenhum curioso para rir de Sawyer como ela imaginara.

Ana-Lucia sentou na areia e esperou que ele voltasse. Já não sabia mais o que fazer para desafiá-lo porque ele parecia aceitar todos os desafios sem pestanejar. Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou e a visão de seu corpo nu e molhado era mais excitante ainda.

- Esperando por mim, Lu? A água está uma delícia!- disse ele, devorando-a com os olhos.

A posição em que Ana estava sentada revelava suas coxas inteiras para ele devido à fenda ousada do vestido. Ela tratou de se levantar quando ele chegou perto e começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas Sawyer não ouviu porque ele a agarrou e a beijou com voracidade.

- Chega de regras, baby.- ele disse sob os lábios dela, Ana tinha a respiração entrecortada e o corpo trêmulo de encontro à nudez dele. – Eu quero você, agora! Nua! Safadinha...você estava me olhando...

- Não!- ela se debateu com raiva. – Você está quebrando o nosso acordo!

- Acabou o acordo Lucy! Se você não tira a sua roupa, eu tiro- rebateu ele rasgando o tecido do vestido dela e beijando-a outra vez.

O gesto a surpreendeu, mas Ana-Lucia tentou não mostrar-se abalada.

- Alguém pode chegar aqui...- ela sussurrou quando se viu quase nua, usando apenas a minúscula calcinha fio dental vermelha que ele exigira.

- Tô me lixando!- ele respondeu, abraçando-a e sentindo-lhe os seios junto ao seu peito.

O atrito do corpo dela com a pele molhada dele provocava deliciosas sensações e Ana-Lucia deixou-se abandonar por alguns instantes antes de dizer:

- È melhor voltarmos pra sua barraca.

- Não, vou te ter aqui, na areia da praia, morena.

Ele usou a força de seu corpo para deitar Ana-Lucia no chão. Uma vez que ela estava imobilizada, presa entre suas coxas, Sawyer começou a acariciá-la, começando pelos seios túmidos. Beijou-os e envolveu cada mamilo escuro com a língua, saboreando-os.

Sua mão esquerda continuou a exploração pelo corpo dela e Ana-Lucia estava bem consciente do efeito dessas carícias em seu corpo. Estremeceu quando o sentiu tocar sua vagina por cima da renda da calcinha vermelha.

- Sonhei com você usando essa calcinha e me enlouquecendo de prazer, _muchacha..._

Ana-Lucia apoiou os cotovelos na areia e tentou sentar-se, mas Sawyer a manteve quase na mesma posição enquanto seus olhos se encontravam fixos no sexo dela, os dedos tocando de leve o monte de vênus.

Sawyer observou a expressão do olhar dela e viu muito tesão nos olhos negros, sorriu antes de se abaixar e lamber-lhe demoradamente a virilha.

- Deus!- ela exclamou, voltando a deitar na areia, olhou para o céu, estava de um tom azul escuro, coberto de estrelas.

- Vire!- ele pediu.

Ana-Lucia estava tão anestesiada naquele momento que o obedeceu de pronto. Sawyer admirou-lhe o bumbum farto naquela minúscula calcinha, um único lacinho atrevido na curvatura das nádegas indicando que ela usava lingerie.

- Você é uma mulher muito sensual, Ana-Lucia.- ele elogiou, massageando o bumbum dela, apertando a carne tenra das nádegas, completando com suaves palmadinhas que fizeram Ana-Lucia suspirar.

No instante seguinte, as mãos ágeis desciam o elástico da delicada lingerie, deslizando a peça pelas coxas de Ana. Nua, ela sentiu a brisa do mar acariciar-lhe o corpo e seus pêlos se eriçaram. Sawyer voltou a virá-la de frente e passou as mãos pela barriga dela, elogiando:

- Você se preparou pra mim, _chica_, está linda.- ele roçou os dedos na pequena quantidade de pêlos escuros que recobriam a feminilidade dela. Mais um detalhe em que Ana pensara enquanto se arrumava para Sawyer.

- Oh, não posso agüentar mais!- ela gemeu, os movimentos leves do dedo dele faziam sua vagina queimar de necessidade, precisava de mais, muito mais. – Por favor, Sawyer, me toque!

- Eu estou tocando, amor.- ele respondeu, aumentando apenas um pouquinho a pressão na parte mais íntima dela.

- Mais forte... – Ana pediu num fio de voz, afastando as pernas num convite.

Sawyer viu o quanto ela estava úmida de excitação, o espesso néctar que brotava de sua fonte.

- Por favor... – ela gemeu mais uma vez, odiando a si mesma por estar implorando atenção daquela maneira, mas seu corpo a traia exigindo prazer e ela nada podia fazer diante de toda aquela necessidade que precisava ser saciada.

Sawyer então debruçou-se sobre ela, sentindo o cheiro suave de mulher que emanava de seu corpo. Beijou longamente o pequeno botão fundo na barriga plana,depois distribuiu beijinhos ao redor. Ana-Lucia arqueou os quadris e ele colocou a língua dentro do umbigo dela fazendo-a gritar. Sentiu que o abdômen dela se retraía e achou que fosse gozar naquele instante, mas forçou-se a permanecer controlado para não estragar a brincadeira na melhor parte.

Era um esforço e tanto fazer isso porque Ana gemia, erguia os quadris na direção dos lábios dele e pedia por sua língua em seu recanto íntimo. Mas antes de dar esse prazer à ela, Sawyer fez o caminho reverso e beijou-lhe a boca enquanto seus dedos puxavam o mamilos dela, causando a Ana-Lucia uma pequena dor que se transformava em gostoso prazer quando ele soltava o bico do seio.

- Tem idéia do quanto é gostosa e está me deixando louco, Lucy? Se eu soubesse o quanto você era quente já teria ido à sua barraca no meio da noite, e te possuído.

- Então me possui agora... Sawyer...ah, não agüento mais de tesão...- a mão dela tateou em busca do pênis dele e o acariciou quando o encontrou. – Estou louca pra sentir tudo isso dentro de mim, seu corpo me dá água na boca...

Sawyer mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e sua mão desceu de imediato para a vagina dela, e dessa vez os dedos mergulharam na umidade. Ana continuou com as carícias na masculinidade dele e Sawyer aproveitou para introduzir um dedo dentro dela, seguido de outro em movimentos para dentro e para fora.

- Hummmmm, cowboy...ohhhh...

Os gritos e gemidos dela eram um estímulo a mais para Sawyer, ele adorava mulheres que gostavam de verbalizar o prazer que estavam sentindo e sabia que por causa do barulho do vento era praticamente impossível que alguém os escutasse de onde estavam.

Ele aproveitou uma das investidas do quadril dela contra o rosto dele quando abaixou-se novamente e beijou-a na intimidade, provando o gosto íntimo do néctar feminino e sugando o clitóris inchado fazendo Ana dar vários gritinhos de prazer.

- Ah morena, você vai me matar...

- Chega de provocar...- ela pediu. – Me penetre logo!

- Você disse que não queria penetração... – ele retorquiu junto com um gemido enquanto boca e lábios continuavam a se deliciar entre as coxas de Ana, apesar de estarem totalmente envolvidos um com o outro, a necessidade de provocação entre eles era constante. – Mudou de idéia, baby?

- Você é um idiota!- ela disse antes que um forte orgasmo a atingisse, fruto das lânguidas carícias dele em sua intimidade. – Dentro de mim, agora!- Ana-Lucia exigiu, abrindo mais as pernas. – Eu estou pronta, e quero você!

- Eu só estava esperando você pedir, querida.- disse Sawyer com deboche, ficando de joelhos na areia molhada da praia.

Ana-Lucia fez menção de se sentar, mas Sawyer advertiu:

- Fique deitada, erga suas pernas para cima e me dê suas mãos.

Ela obedeceu, e apoiando-se nas mãos dela Sawyer se encaixou entre as coxas femininas roçando seu sexo no dela e introduzindo o pênis devagar. Ana fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios enquanto sentia que estava sendo preenchida aos poucos. Sawyer estava sendo cuidadoso, o corpo de Ana era pequeno e delicado e ele sabia que seu membro bem dotado poderia machucá-la se não tivesse cuidado.

Completamente dentro dela, Sawyer começou a se movimentar e Ana-Lucia controlava a profundidade e a intensidade do amor que faziam com o movimento de abrir e fechar as pernas e a cada vez que erguia o quadril para acompanhar o ritmo de Sawyer sentia seu clitóris sendo acariciado pelos movimentos dos músculos de ambos, a sensação era maravilhosa.

Depois de alguns minutos fazendo amor nessa posição, Sawyer se deitou em cima dela, fazendo com que Ana abaixasse as pernas. Por instinto ela enroscou o corpo inteiro no dele e seus olhares se encontraram.

- Isso é muito bom... – ele disse a ela, sem parar de se mexer. – Estou louco por você! Louco!

- Me beija... – Ana pediu e Sawyer o fez.

Os movimentos dele dentro dela se tornaram mais lentos e românticos e ele a abraçou, sussurrando palavras ternas em seu ouvido:

- É tão gostoso estar dentro de você, de repente não me sinto mais sozinho...

- Hummmm... – ela apenas gemeu porque sentiu que seu ápice estava muito próximo, mas adorou ouvir aquelas palavras porque era exatamente assim que se sentia, eufórica, feliz, a solidão daquele lugar parecia não mais existir enquanto ela se encontrava entre os braços de Sawyer, os corpos ligados pelo sexo.

Mas foi aí que algo se quebrou. Ana-Lucia atingiu o orgasmo, mais de uma vez e se regozijou de prazer, gritando e beijando Sawyer, mas ele não acompanhou seu gozo, se afastou deixando o corpo dela sem dizer palavra e aliviou o próprio prazer que sentiu longe dela.

Ana-Lucia não soube dizer por que, mas isto a magoou. Por que se afastar dela em momento tão crucial? Ela ainda não estava preparada para deixá-lo partir. De repente, sentiu-se um grão de areia naquela ilha, tola e insignificante, uma "qualquer" que se vendera por uma arma e não merecia a mínima consideração.

Lutando para controlar a vontade de chorar, ela disse quando ele se aproximou de volta:

- Cumpri minha parte no acordo. Agora cumpra a sua! Vamos voltar à sua barraca e você vai me dar a arma.

Sawyer ficou decepcionado quando a ouviu falar daquela maneira, esperava que depois da intensa experiência sexual ela fosse se mostrar mais receptiva a ele, afastou-se do corpo dela para não liberar sua semente no ventre dela, para não fazer-lhe um filho indesejado. Mas a única coisa em que ela pensava era na maldita arma e Sawyer queria aconchego, carinho depois do sexo. Um banho de mar, uma refeição em comum, um cochilo juntos e fariam amor outra vez na barraca dele entre os lençóis.

- Não.- disse ele. – Não vou te dar arma nenhuma.

- O quê?- indagou ela, sentando-se, nua, a pele morena salpicada de grãos de areia branca, os cabelos caindo por sobre os ombros. Parecia uma sereia que ele pescara no mar. – Você é mesmo um trapaceiro, quer dizer então que não vai me dar a arma mesmo depois de tudo o que fizemos?

- Não. – ele repetiu. – Não vou te dar a arma porque sou um canalha que não cumpre promessas, eu só queria me aproveitar de você e agora que consegui estou satisfeito.

Ele se levantou do chão, lavou-se no mar e voltou caminhando nu em direção à sua barraca. Após alguns instantes de letargia, Ana-Lucia fez o mesmo, tirou a areia do corpo e se cobriu com o vestido rasgado até chegar à sua barraca, agradecendo a boa sorte de não ter sido vista por ninguém.

Mas quando chegou à sua triste, pequena e solitária barraca entregou-se ao pranto, sozinha.

Continua...


	4. Apertando o botão

**Capítulo 4**

**Apertando o botão**

- Você está bem, Ana?- Jack indagou quando viu Ana-Lucia deixando sua barraca pela manhã. Os olhos dela estavam inchados, como se tivesse chorado a noite inteira, e de fato o tinha feito, chorado até não agüentar mais, porém ninguém precisava saber disso.

- Eu estou ótima!- ela respondeu, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, o calor estava insuportável na praia.

- Que marca no seu pescoço é essa?- Jack indagou, passando o dedo de leve no pescoço dela em cima de uma mancha vermelha visível.

Ana-Lucia sabia do que se tratava e afastou a mão dele, dizendo:

- Não me lembro de ter chamado um médico esta manhã.

Jack sorriu, mas sabia que ela estava escondendo algo, porque Ana-Lucia estava estranha desde o dia anterior, mas resolveu fazer de conta que não tinha notado isso.

- Eu preciso ir até a floresta, fazer algumas coisas, quer vir comigo? A gente pode tomar o café da manhã por lá.

Ana assentiu, gostava da companhia de Jack e lhe faria bem dar uma caminhada para esquecer o desastroso fim de noite que teve.

"Aquele desgraçado"- ela praguejou em pensamento. "Se ao menos ele não tivesse me deixado daquele jeito..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer ficou aborrecido quando viu Ana-Lucia entrar na floresta acompanhada de Jack. Ele mal tinha saído de sua barraca para ir comer alguma coisa na despensa da praia quando os viu, rindo e conversando. Estava na cara que ela não estava dando a menor importância para o que acontecera na noite anterior.

- Mulher dos infernos!- ele exclamou em voz baixa, mas foi ouvido por Kate que estava indo falar com ele.

- Está falando de quem?

- Oh, estou conversando com minha outra personalidade.- respondeu Sawyer, não estava com a menor vontade de conversar com Kate naquele momento, e especialmente sobre Ana-Lucia.

- Nossa, que mau humor!- ela gracejou. – Eu vim convidar você pro próximo turno da escotilha, alguém tem de vigiar o prisioneiro e Locke e Eko precisam descansar um pouco.

Sawyer deu de ombros.

- Ok, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.- ele respondeu desanimado, Ana-Lucia não saia de sua cabeça e ele precisava se distrair. Ficava se lembrando da loucura gostosa que fizeram na areia, de como o corpo dela se encaixava com perfeição no seu, da voz rouca dela implorando por suas carícias. O que tinha dado errado? Seria preciso fazer mais uma vez pra consertar?

Ele respirou fundo. Seria maravilhoso se pudesse tê-la novamente e fazer tudo o que bem entendesse com ela. Conseguiria permissão para ir até o fim, arriscando deixá-la grávida? Sawyer não via outra alternativa se fizessem sexo novamente. Ele não ia agüentar interromper o amor no meio outra vez.

Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos lascivos sobre Ana-Lucia, imaginando-a nua, na areia, gemendo o nome dele que não notou que Locke e Eko estavam exasperados quando ele entrou na escotilha com Kate.

- O que aconteceu?- Kate indagou a Locke.

- O prisioneiro fugiu.- respondeu ele, zangado.

- Como?

Eko apareceu estancando um ferimento que sangrava no braço.

- Não sabemos como ele descobriu a combinação da porta.- respondeu Locke. – Mas o fato é que ele atirou no Eko e fugiu.

Jack e Ana-Lucia entraram na escotilha naquele exato momento. Ele queria saber como o prisioneiro tinha passado a noite e franziu o cenho ao ver os rostos preocupados de Locke, Eko, Kate e Sawyer.

- O que houve?- Jack indagou.

- Eko, o seu braço...- começou a dizer Ana-Lucia.

Jack viu a porta do depósito de armas aberta e Kate disse a ele o que sua mente acabava de formular.

- O cara fugiu!

- Como fugiu?

- De alguma maneira ele descobriu a combinação do cofre.- disse Locke. – Saiu e atirou no Eko. Eu estava fora para uma pequena caminhada.

- Mas como ele atirou? Onde conseguiu uma arma se retiramos todas de lá!- gritou Jack.

- O Sayid tinha razão, não devíamos ter subestimado esse homem.- falou Kate.

- Principalmente depois dele ter atacado a Ana-Lucia há dois dias.- Locke revelou.

Sawyer fitou Ana-Lucia e ela desviou o olhar. Então era por isso que ela queria uma arma. O homem preso na escotilha a machucara e ela queria se vingar.

- Ele atacou Ana-Lucia?- questionou Jack.

- Ele tentou me matar.- Ana-Lucia respondeu.

- Por isso seu rosto estava ferido.- concluiu Jack. – Mas por que não nos contou nada?

- Foi culpa minha.- disse Locke. – Eu achei que se contássemos algo a você ou qualquer outra pessoa, você e o Sayid iriam querer retaliação e perderíamos a chance de descobrir o que esse homem sabe.

- Pois agora acabamos de perder a chance, John.- recriminou Jack.

- Nós podemos tentar encontrá-lo!- sugeriu Kate. – Ele não deve estar longe!

- Pra mim parece uma boa idéia.- acrescentou Ana-Lucia.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Esse sujeito é um dos Outros, conhece a ilha melhor do que qualquer um de nós.

- Mesmo assim devemos ir atrás dele, Jack!- Kate insistiu.

- Eu concordo com ela.- disse Eko.

- Então o que estamos esperando?- retrucou Ana-Lucia. – Vamos logo! Preciso de uma arma!

- È só falar em arma que você já fica excitada, né _chica_?

Ana-Lucia fechou a cara ao comentário maldoso dele, mas ninguém pareceu prestar atenção, Sawyer era sempre o Sawyer e eles estavam mais preocupados em partir ao encalço do prisioneiro.

- Tudo bem, podem ir! Eu fico aqui apertando o botão.- Sawyer ofereceu-se.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou Kate, carregando sua arma.

- Certeza absoluta.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Seria melhor que o Locke ficasse.- disse Jack. – John, fica complicado você vir numa busca com a gente usando muletas.- John Locke ainda estava muito machucado depois de sua perna ter sido esmagada pelas portas de aço de emergência da escotilha que aparentemente tinham aparecido sem sentido algum.

- Eu estou muito bem Jack, e posso ir!

Sawyer observou Ana-Lucia indo até a cozinha para encher duas garrafas de água para levar na missão, e teve uma brilhante idéia. Os outros já se dirigiam ao despressurizador. Se ele fosse rápido seu plano daria certo. Era verdade que agora ela tinha uma arma, Jack acabara de entregar uma pistola a ela, mas isso de nada ia adiantar diante do que ele pretendia fazer.

Aproveitando-se de que ela estava distraída, ele correu até uma caixa de força que havia perto da sala do computador e antes de checá-la observou o contador. Poderia fechar as portas sem susto, ainda tinha 165 minutos até o próximo alarme. Depois, ele poderia abrir as portas novamente sem problemas.

Sorrindo cinicamente, Sawyer juntou os fios elétricos da caixa de força, delsigou alguns botões e esperou.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia terminou de encher as garrafinhas de água e olhou ao seu redor. Jack e os outros já tinham ido, ela precisava correr para alcançá-los. Não viu Sawyer nem cozinha e nem na biblioteca, então imaginou que ele estivesse na sala do computador. Apalpou o bolso de trás da calça certificando-se de que sua tão sonhada pistola estava lá e deu alguns passos em direção à saída.

No entanto, o som de um voz feminina robotizada dizendo "Contagem regressiva para o isolamento...10...9...8..." chamou sua atenção.

- Contagem regressiva pra que?- perguntou a si mesma, e de repente, quando a contagem zerou, portas de aço surgiram ao redor dela fechando todo o ambiente entre a cozinha, e a sala do computador antes que pudesse Ana-Lucia pudesse fugir. As luzes se apagaram e ela ficou muito assustada. – Mas o que é isso? gritou.

- Buuuuuu!- fez Sawyer, surgindo diante dela com uma potente lanterna.

- Você enlouqueceu?- ela perguntou.

- Talvez.- ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Estamos presos aqui?

- È o que parece, Lulu. Mas não se preocupe que eu sei exatamente como nos tirar daqui. Foi o único jeito que eu encontrei pra fazer você me ouvir. Porque eu tenho certeza que se eu fosse te procurar você simplesmente me daria às costas. Se bem que não seria uma má idéia se você me desse as costas porque eu adoro olhar pra esse seu bumbum lindo, que fica maravilhoso numa calcinha pequenininha...

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bastardo!- ela tirou a arma do bolso da calça e apontou para ele. - Foi você quem me deixou ontem à noite, ou não se lembra? Tudo teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse me dado a droga da arma e pronto.

- È, eu deixei sim, depois de fazer você gritar de prazer. – ele respondeu, baixando a lanterna. - Fui muito benevolente com você Lulu. Mas hoje, não serei mais!

- Abra as portas!- ela ordenou. – Ou eu atiro em você!

- Se atirar em mim jamais vai saber como sair daqui! È você quem decide, amor. E não pense que poderá esperar o super Jack chegar para salvá-la porque o imbecil do doutor não tem a menor idéia de como fazer para recolher essas portas. Eu descobri como elas funcionavam por acaso depois do acidente com o nosso amigo Locke. Portanto, ninguém sabe como elas funcionam e você ficaria aqui para sempre. Que divertido!

Ana-Lucia abaixou a arma. Vendo que não tinha outra escolha senão negociar com ele.

- O que você quer? Já transei com você, não tenho mais nada pra te oferecer.

- Aí é que você se engana, querida.- respondeu ele. – O negócio aqui tá meio obscuro com as luzes apagadas né? Mas eu posso dar um jeitinho nisso.- ele foi até a parede e apertou alguns botões, poucas luzes se acenderam deixando o ambiente na penumbra, assim ele podia ver melhor o olhar raivoso dela para ele. – Você está me devendo um striptease!

- O quê? Eu não acredito que me prendeu aqui por causa disso! Não sei porque faz tanta questão se ontem não foi capaz de ir até o fim comigo.

- Ah, então esse é o problema? Por causa disso que a moça está tão nervosinha? Me desculpe, oh insaciável, mas eu fiz aquilo pro seu bem. Não quis arriscar te deixar grávida, mas sinceramente hoje, estou morrendo de vontade de fazer um cowboyzinho em você. Ia ser gostoso não é? Ir até o fim, sem nenhuma preocupação.

Ele se aproximou dela, e Ana-Lucia deu um passo atrás.

- Mas eu não sou nenhum vilão, meu bem. Me contento com o striptease e depois deixo você ir embora brincar de mocinho e bandido com o Jack. Mas tem uma coisa.

- Mais coisa?

- Considere isso o meu pedágio. Toda vez que eu solicitar os seus "serviços", você tem que ser boazinha e me atender, ou então, todo mundo desse acampamento vai saber o que você é capaz de oferecer em troca de algo que quer muito, que você não é tão diferente da Nikki que dormiu com o falecido Arznt, com o Scott, com o Steve e sabe-se lá com quem mais.

- Eu odeio você!- gritou Ana-Lucia, incrédula diante do que ele estava dizendo.

- Tudo bem Lulu, me amar não faz parte das minhas exigências. Apenas me dê o que eu quero sempre que eu pedir, e ninguém saberá de nada.

Ela ficou muda por alguns minutos, até que Sawyer encaminhou-se até a vitrola que ficava na biblioteca e disse:

- Ok, estou esperando você começar a rebolar. Olha só, o jabba deixou os cd's dele aqui, que sorte a nossa! Posso colocar uma música nessa geringonça que ele e o Sayid inventaram e teremos música de striptease.

**Trilha sonora: Walk away/ Cristina Aguilera.**

Sawyer sentou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços, esperando que ela começasse. Ana-Lucia o fitou com uma expressão indiferente , mas firme. Soltou o elástico do cabelo e os deixou caírem pelos ombros antes de fazer um movimento sensual com os quadris no ritmo da música.

Viu Sawyer morder os lábios de expectativa e sorriu sedutora. Tudo aquilo não passava de um jogo entre eles, um jogo que estava ficando cada vez mais divertido. Sawyer se achava muito esperto, achando que ela viraria sua escrava sexual sem nada questionar, mas ele estava enganado e no final ele veria quem era escravo de quem.

A preocupação dele sobre engravidá-la de certa forma a comovera, mas ela sabia que não precisava se preocupar com isso. Os quatro tiros que recebera quando era policial, de um marginal em uma festa tinham garantido que seu útero ficasse estéril, se Sawyer conseguisse engravidá-la seria um milagre.

- Você é tão linda...- ele elogiou, a boca seca enquanto ela dançava pra ele.

Ana-Lucia estava ficando muito excitada com o olhar dele e isso fazia sua criatividade ir longe, imaginando mil e uma maneiras de enlouquecê-lo. Ela se aproximou dele no sofá, bem devagar e virou de costas, rebolando, dando um olhar fatal a ele quando virou-se rapidamente e disse, numa voz sensual:

- Estou triste!

- Por que meu amor?- ele indagou com a voz carinhosa, entrando no jogo dela.

- Porque não tenho muitas peças de roupa pra tirar.- ela respondeu, começando a subir o top branco que usava e revelando parte de sua barriga a ele. Ela estava muito perto e Sawyer a puxou pela cintura, lambendo o pedaço de pele à mostra, do umbigo até a curvinha do ventre dela, descendo.

Ana se afastou com um sorriso maroto e Sawyer respondeu:

- Eu não me importo com isso, benzinho. Pra mim, você é uma deusa e não precisa de roupas.

- Mesmo pra um striptease? Você foi tão malvado, rasgou o meu vestido ontem.

- Lucy, o melhor do striptease é quando a garota fica completamente nua.- disse ele, impaciente. Estava suando, louco para aliviar a pressão abaixo da cintura.

- Se é assim... – ela respondeu com ar de inocência e sem parar de dançar continuou subindo o top branco até ficar só de sutiã e calça jeans. O sutiã também era branco, em formato meia taça, com um delicado rendado que valorizava os seios delicados dela.

Se aproximando outra vez dele, Ana ergueu a bainha da calça e revelou as botas pretas para que ele as tirasse. Sawyer retirou uma por uma, seus olhares se encontrando vez por outra enquanto ele realizava a tarefa. Ele tinha que admitir que aquela era a situação mais excitante que já lhe acontecera.

- Quero aumentar o valor do pedágio hoje!- Sawyer disse, com certa exasperação.

- Como?- ela fingiu não entender.

- Eu não quero só o striptease, eu quero tudo!

- Sim, mestre!- ela respondeu debochada. – Tudo o que o senhor mandar!- Sawyer não percebeu a ironia e a provocação no tom de voz dela de tão excitado que estava.

Quando ela desceu o zíper da calça e deslizou o tecido grosso até o chão, ficando só com uma tanga branca de seda além do sutiã, Sawyer mal podia se controlar. Sentia-se desconfortável com seu pênis ereto, preso dentro da calça jeans, implorando por satisfação imediata.

- Não consigo tirar isso... – ela disse com os dedos sob o fecho do sutiã, mas estava mentindo. Tudo não passava de mais uma estratégia para deixar Sawyer ainda mais excitado.

- Você consegue sim!- ele respondeu com certa rispidez e Ana deu uma risada.

A mente dele não parava de criar situações em que ele se via fazendo amor com ela em todos os lugares possíveis daquela escotilha e em todas as posições que ele conhecia a começar pelo sofá.

Ela soltou o fecho do sutiã e o tirou vagarosamente. Os seios dela se revelaram mais uma vez a ele e Ana-Lucia os acariciou para o deleite de Sawyer. Os mamilos morenos se arrepiaram e ele não agüentou mais. Retirou a camiseta preta que usava, passando depressa por cima da cabeça e foi até ela, agarrando-a e beijando-a.

Os braços de Ana-Lucia envolveram-lhe o pescoço e ela soltou um gemido baixo quando seus corpos se encostaram.

- Delícia...- ele murmurava, beijando a boca de Ana com uma fome insaciável.

Ergueu-a nos braços e Ana envolveu as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Ele a deitou devagar no balcão da cozinha.

- Deusa!- ele exclamou, beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto suas mãos deslizavam macias pela pele dela, em movimentos lentos que a provocavam.

- Você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero.- Sawyer afirmou, passando um dedo sob a calcinha branca de seda e sentindo-a molhada.

Ana assentiu, jamais sentira tanta luxúria na vida, seu comportamento sempre fora contido, impecável em suas relações íntimas. Nunca tinha se permitido gritar de prazer e se expor daquela maneira como estava fazendo com Sawyer. Mas não podia parar a si mesma, parecia tão bom e tão certo jogar com ele.

Ele voltou a beijá-la. Um beijo comprido, molhado que a fez gemer dentro de seus lábios. A mão dele brincando com sua coxa a estava levando ao limite, mas dessa vez Ana não implorou, deixou apenas que ele a provocasse. Quando a palma da mão quente dele deslizou para dentro de sua calcinha, ela apenas exclamou:

- Oh!

- Oh!- ele fez de volta, com um sorriso malicioso. – Morena gostosa!

Ana-Lucia estremeceu e tocou um de seus seios sentindo que sua pele formigava de ansiedade. Sawyer tirou a calcinha dela e separou-lhe as coxas para observar-lhe o sexo úmido, como em sua fantasia mais cedo. Ela estava respirando forte e profundamente percebendo o olhar masculino cheio desejo caído entre suas coxas.

Sawyer seguiu seu olhar e sorriu antes de se abaixar para acariciar a vagina suave e molhada com a língua experiente, agindo como se desfrutasse de uma deliciosa sobremesa. As mãos dele acariciaram sua barriga e juntaram-se aos lábios para enlouquecê-la. Seus dedos tornaram mais acessíveis os carinhos e sua língua rodeou o clitóris dela esperando o momento certo para tocá-lo.

- Não me torture mais!- ela pediu entre os gemidos.

Ele segurou as coxas dela e a ponta de sua língua roçou-lhe o botão de prazer, pressionando-o. Ana-Lucia deu um grito porque seu corpo inteiro entrou em convulsão e ela agarrou-se às bordas da mesa. Sawyer alternou carícias com os dedos e lambidas em sua feminilidade, sem dar trégua a Ana.

- Será que devo apertar esse botão apenas de 108 em 108 minutos?- ele gracejou e recebeu uma chave de coxa de Ana-Lucia que ele não estava esperando. O movimento imobilizou-o em cima dela e seus olhos se encontraram.

Sawyer sentiu uma emoção diferente naquele momento, algo único que não soube identificar. Beijou-lhe o bico do seio e acariciou-lhe a cintura, dizendo:

- Você me desafia morena linda e eu gosto disso!

Ela parou de apertar as coxas ao redor da cintura dele e esperou que ele terminasse de se despir.

- Cowboy!- ela exclamou quando ele a levantou, fazendo com que ficasse sentada na mesa, com as pernas abertas para recebê-lo.

- Ana... – ele gemeu em seu ouvido. – Você está me fazendo feliz, _chica_...vou possuir agora sua pequena e doce feminilidade. Alguma objeção?

Ana riu levemente e lambeu a orelha dele, abraçando-o.

- O que você acha, cowboy? Vai me cobrar esse valor tão alto como pedágio?

- Com certeza!- ele respondeu, penetrando-a com o mesmo cuidado que teve na noite anterior. – Vem pra mim, baby!

Seus lábios se uniram novamente, acompanhando o movimento dos quadris. Ana-Lucia ouvia Sawyer gemer ante os seus lábios e isso lhe dava muito prazer, tê-lo entregue a ela daquela maneira. Sabia que naquele momento ele era todo seu.

Ana agarrou os ombros de Sawyer, suas mãos emaranhando os cabelos dele enquanto o membro masculino continuava empurrando dentro dela, as coxas apertadas contra ele e o suor gotejando dos corpos. Uma das mãos dele agarrou-lhe o bumbum e a levantou contra o corpo dele. O novo estímulo fez Ana-Lucia gemer mais alto.

- Eu sei que você está quase lá...vamos Ana...goze pra mim!

- Oh Sawyer!- ela gritou.

Ele sentia o interior do corpo dela apertando-o, sugando, enlouquecendo-o. Ana-Lucia atingia o ápice, mas ele também estava perto. Sabia que aquele jogo que estava fazendo com ela teria conseqüências, talvez devesse se afastar.

Ana pareceu sentir que ele pretendia fazer isso e o prendeu mais forte com suas coxas.

- Não vá! Quero você!- ela disse arfante, ainda sob o efeito de um forte orgasmo.

Foi aí que seu corpo o traiu, ele já não podia mais agüentar e sua semente foi liberada dentro dela, com força. Ana deu um longo gemido de satisfação e Sawyer enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela, estava nas nuvens, viajando no próprio prazer.

Permaneceram abraçados, respirando entrecortadamente até que o som do alarme na sala do computador fez com que tivessem que se separar. Sawyer acariciou o rosto suado de Ana e beijou-lhe a testa antes de se afastar, dizendo, baixinho:

- Maldito botão! Eu volto logo!

Ana-Lucia apenas assentiu, sem nada dizer.

Continua...


	5. Love game

**Capítulo 5**

**Love game**

As pesadas portas de aço que os isolavam do resto da escotilha voltaram a se erguer depois que Sawyer abriu uma pequena caixa de fusíveis escondida discretamente em um canto da cozinha. Ainda sentada na mesa, Ana-Lucia o observou fazer a delicada tarefa até que as portas subissem.

Fora do isolamento, o alarme do computador emitia seu irritante barulho esperando que alguém fosse digitar o código. Sawyer rapidamente vestiu sua cueca e calças e saiu correndo para a sala do computador a fim de executar a tarefa.

Com o sangue mais frio, e a tensão sexual satisfeita naquele momento, Ana-Lucia levantou-se da mesa, procurou por suas roupas e vestiu-se depressa. Quando Sawyer retornou, ela estava terminando de colocar a camiseta.

- Por que está se vestindo, Lucy?

- Porque não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.- ela respondeu sem olhar para ele, tentando se lembrar se chegara com os cabelos soltos ou presos. Estava morrendo de calor e precisava encontrar seu elástico para prendê-los.

- Como não tem mais nada a fazer aqui?- ele retrucou. – Eu ainda não estou satisfeito.

Ana-Lucia deu uma risada:

- Sinto muito cowboy, mas eu estou. Aliás, estou muito satisfeita.- ela deu uma entonação sensual à frase, lançando um olhar proposital à masculinidade dele, provocando-o.

- Diabos, mulher! Você ainda não vai embora!- ele disse indo até ela, agarrando-a e imprensando-a contra uma parede. – Não sei o que você fez comigo, mas não consigo parar de te desejar...

Ela ficou quieta, não fez nenhum movimento para empurrá-lo para longe, apenas permaneceu ali, passiva, esperando por um beijo. Sawyer tocou-lhe a face e sua boca sondou a dela antes que os lábios se unissem em um beijo selvagem. Estavam tão entretidos na exploração minuciosa das bocas um do outro que levaram um grande susto quando ouviram um pigarro atrás deles.

Sawyer soltou Ana-Lucia e viu Michael de pé olhando para eles com uma expressão embaraçada no rosto.

- È...desculpem incomodá-los, mas eu estou procurando o Jack e o Locke, vocês...

- O prisioneiro fugiu e o Jacko partiu com o clube atrás dele.

- Fugiu?

- È, Mike!- frisou Sawyer. – O esbugalhado atirou no padre e se mandou. E nós ficamos aqui apertando o botão até que eles voltem.

- Estou vendo!- disse Michael com certa malícia na voz.

Ana-Lucia estava corada dos pés à cabeça. A situação ali era muito óbvia. Além de estarem se beijando como loucos, seus corpos suados e cabelos desalinhados denunciavam o que estiveram fazendo.

- Bem, eu acho que eu vou indo de volta para a praia.- falou Michael, tão embaraçado quanto ele, apenas Sawyer permanecia impassível, afinal estava mais interessado em continuar o que estava fazendo com Ana.

Diante de toda aquela situação, Ana-Lucia não tinha dito uma palavra e foi dessa forma que deixou a escotilha, silenciosa, sem dizer nada a nenhum dos dois. Depois que ela saiu, Sawyer soltou um suspiro de frustração e procurou por sua camisa para vesti-la.

- Desculpa cara, eu não queria ter estragado o seu encontro, mas eu não imaginei que vocês...

- Deixa pra lá!- disse Sawyer vestindo a camisa.

- Vai se sentir ofendido se eu te disser que estou surpreso por ver vocês dois juntos?

Sawyer deu de ombros, dizendo:

- Pois é, a vida é mesmo surpreendente não é?

- Mas ela massacrou você do outro lado da ilha cara, só não te largou pra morrer no meio do caminho porque a gente não deixou.

- Ah, qual é Mike? Eu não sou rancoroso.- retrucou Sawyer, com sua peculiar ironia. – Além disso, ela já me pediu desculpas.- acrescentou ele, sorrindo antes de retornar ao seu posto em frente ao computador.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack e os outros retornaram 1 dia e meio depois com notícias de que tinham encontrado uma cerca elétrica que servia como proteção ao território dos outros. Sobre o prisioneiro fugitivo eles não tinham nenhuma pista, o homem desapareça no ar que nem fumaça.

Locke estava inconformado com a fuga dele, porque acreditava que aquele homem poderia lhe dar todas as respostas que buscava sobre a ilha. Por causa da fuga do prisioneiro e a recente descoberta do real limite entre o território deles e o dos Outros, Jack resolveu montar um esquema de vigilância no acampamento só por precaução.

Ana-Lucia ofereceu-se para cumprir o primeiro turno do primeiro dia de vigilância. Boone, o irmão irritante de Shannon, a garota que por pouco ela não ferira com um tiro e que era a namorada do árabe torturador, juntou-se a ela na vigilância.

O rapaz passou o turno inteiro tagarelando com ela sem parar sobre a empresa de casamentos de sua mãe e o clube de tênis que costumava freqüentar. Ana-Lucia deu graças a Deus quando Michael e Sayid vieram rendê-los depois de quatro horas.

Michael não fizera nenhum comentário ou a olhara de maneira diferente depois de tê-la flagrado com Sawyer na escotilha dois dias atrás, mesmo assim, Ana sentia-se muito embaraçada quando ele estava presente.

Cansada, ela estava voltando para sua barraca ansiosa por uma boa noite de sono quando foi abordada por Sawyer no caminho.

- Boa noite, rambina.- disse ele com aquele sorriso irritante de sempre.

- Boa noite, mestre.- ela respondeu, no mesmo tom.

- Eu estou muito zangado com você.

- Por que?- ela indagou em ironia.

- Porque já faz dois dias que você está me evitando. Esqueceu do nosso pequeno acordo? Se não me der o que eu quero sempre que eu pedir, sua reputação nesse acampamento já era.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos.

- Sawyer, por favor, me deixa em paz! Eu estou cansada! Passei as últimas quatro horas em um turno de vigilância inútil com o...ah, meu Deus como é o nome dele mesmo?- ela fez uma pausa. – O Both!

- Boone!- Sawyer corrigiu.

- Ele mesmo, e quer saber? Se eu estiver interessada em me casar já sei onde vou comprar meu vestido.

Sawyer riu.

- Serei benevolente com você hoje, _chica_. Tudo o que eu quero é uma massagem nas costas. Forcei muito o corpo cortando lenha hoje. Uma massagem relaxante e eu deixo você ir para a sua barraca descansar. Sabe fazer massagem, não sabe?

Ana pensou por alguns segundos e teve uma brilhante idéia.

- Massagem? È claro que eu sei! Aprender a fazer massagem é disciplina obrigatória na academia de polícia, você sabe pra quando um dos companheiros se machucar...

- Òtimo!- exclamou Sawyer. – O que estamos esperando?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer terminou de tirar os sapatos, a camisa e as calças e entregou a ela um tubo de óleo perfumado para massagem antes de se deitar em sua cama feita de poltronas do avião.

- Onde conseguiu isso?- Ana indagou.

- Nos destroços.- ele respondeu. – As pessoas carregam coisas interessantes em suas malas.

Ana-Lucia besuntou um pouco as mãos com o líquido espesso e perfumado e esfregou-as uma na outra antes de começar. Sentou-se nas costas de Sawyer e fez um movimento delicado com as mãos na pele dele.

Sawyer fechou os olhos, relaxado. Porém, seu relaxamento não durou muito tempo porque começou a sentir golpes impetuosos contra suas pobres costas.

- Mas o que diabos está fazendo, mulher?

- Massagem.- ela respondeu com ar de inocência. – Não era o que queria, mestre?

- Eu pedi uma massagem, não uma sessão de tortura. Se eu quisesse ser torturado, tinha ido chamar o Sayid. Agora vê se faz isso direito!

Ana-Lucia segurou o riso e voltou a descer suas mãos sobre ele. Ficou massageando-o suavemente até que Sawyer baixasse a guarda outra vez e ela pudesse voltar aos movimentos violentos. Começou a torturá-lo com o nó dos dedos, dilacerando seus ossos com a experiência que tinha em maltratar o inimigo.

- Au!- Sawyer queixou-se irritado. – Pare com isso agora mesmo!

Ela saiu de cima dele e se esforçou para falar com seriedade.

- Não entendo porque está tão zangado. Eu estou fazendo o que você me pediu.

- Não está não!- ele retrucou. – Você está quebrando as minhas costas, isso sim! Massagem na academia de polícia? Sei!

- Bom, se você não gosta da minha massagem, talvez você pudesse me mostrar como é que se faz...- ela sabia que Sawyer não resistiria em querer mostrar sua superioridade a ela e Ana-Lucia não estava nem um pouco preocupada com as conseqüências disso. Estava cansada e uma boa massagem viria a calhar. Se a massagem evoluísse para ardentes carícias sua noite terminaria ainda melhor.

- Mas é claro que vou te mostrar como é que se faz!- ele afirmou. – Você é uma incompetente em matéria de massagem.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, vendo que seu plano dera certo e sem pensar duas vezes, retirou os sapatos e as calças. Viu que os olhos de Sawyer escureceram de desejo ao ver sua calcinha vermelha, o homem tinha um verdadeiro fetiche. Por fim, virou de costas para ele e retirou a camiseta. Não estava usando sutiã e suas costas nuas ficaram à disposição dele.

Sawyer ficou com a boca seca ao vê-la se deitar de costas para ele. Os cabelos negros espalhados por seu travesseiro. Ela não usava uma calcinha fio dental como ele a fizera usar na primeira vez deles, mas aquela peça era tão sexy quanto, instigando a curiosidade dele.

- Vai demorar muito pra começar?- ela perguntou, mostrando impaciência. Sawyer franziu o cenho, mas nada disse. Passou óleo de massagem nas mãos e colocou-se ao lado dela.

- Agora você vai conhecer a verdadeira mágica das minhas mãos!- ele anunciou, pousando as duas mãos nas costas dela.

Seus dedos começaram a trabalhar na pele sensível dela bem lentamente, deslizando por cada ponto sensível de cansaço, desfazendo os nós de tensão. Ana-Lucia relaxou e como relaxou ao contato daquelas mãos macias.

- Está sentindo, _chica_? Assim que você tem que tratar o seu mestre...

Ana suspirou porque sentiu Sawyer deslizar as unhas bem devagar pela linha da coluna dela, antes de substituir as mãos pelos lábios.

- Você tem um cheiro muito bom!- ele elogiou, cheirando os cabelos dela e beijando seu pescoço. Notou que a respiração dela assumiu um ritmo diferente, ansioso. – Respira fundo...solte-se...estamos indo bem...

Ele alisou as pernas e os pés de Ana, fazendo uma ligeira pressão no peito do pé que enviou arrepios de prazer e excitação para regiões do corpo dela que ela nem podia imaginar que pudessem reagir daquele jeito.

- Quando cansar, pode parar, mestre.- disse ela, fazendo mais uma de suas provocações, ela sabia que Sawyer não iria parar, não agora que estava ficando tão bom.

- Jamais me cansarei de tocar você.- foi a resposta dele. – Estou ficando viciado nisso na verdade.

Ela deu uma risada, mas não se mexeu do lugar, ficou aproveitando as deliciosas carícias que Sawyer estava proporcionando a ela. De repente ele parou de tocá-la e a virou de frente. Seus lábios buscaram os dela em um beijo e suas mãos deslizaram a última peça de roupa que ela vestia para as coxas, descendo até os tornozelos. Em segundos o corpo inteiro dela se expunha mais uma vez à Sawyer, revelando as curvas sensuais.

Por um momento ele ficou parado, apenas admirando a nudez dela, a pele morena, os seios arrepiados, as coxas grossas entreabertas e o pequeno monte de pêlos escuros que guardava seu segredo mais íntimo.

- O que aconteceu?- Ana indagou, com a respiração alterada pela excitação, estranhando a pausa.

- Preciso recuperar o fôlego _cariño_...você é tão bonita.- Sawyer devorava o corpo dela com os olhos e isso fez com que a excitação dela só aumentasse. Ana-Lucia sentiu calor líquido emanando de seu corpo, umedecendo seu sexo em sensíveis ondas que a preparavam para recebê-lo dentro dela. – A primeira vez que vi seus seios agradeci aos céus por poder tocar e admirar essas duas frutas exóticas que me deixam faminto...

Ele se abaixou sobre ela buscando alimentar sua luxúria em seus seios. O sexo de Ana-Lucia ardeu e o clitóris palpitou. Ela esfregou as coxas uma na outra esperando diminuir um pouco da tensão crescente em seu baixo ventre.

- Sawyer... – ela gemeu quando sentiu a boca quente e úmida iniciando o suave contato de sucção com o bico de um de seus seios.

Sawyer sugou com vontade enquanto sua mão direita brincava com o outro mamilo, causando uma sensação de formigamento nos seios de Ana. Seus dentes mordiscaram fazendo forte pressão no mamilo, para soltá-lo repentinamente e lamber o seio dela de cima a baixo, seguindo o movimento ritmado da respiração dela. Depois fez o mesmo com o outro peito deixando um rastro de umidade.

Ana-Lucia estava tão perdida naquelas sensações que ele lhe provocava que não tinha se dado conta que ele já se havia despido completamente e estava nu em cima dela, roçando seu poderoso membro masculino contra a delicadeza da vagina dela.

- Ahhhhh... – ela gritou quando ele voltou a sugar seu seio e uma das mãos escorregou certeira para o meio de suas coxas fazendo com que ela explodisse de tesão. As pulsações em seu ventre aumentaram e ela sentia o corpo dolorido de necessidade.

Tudo aquilo começara com um acordo ridículo e culminara com uma chantagem, mas Ana-Lucia não podia disfarçar, mesmo que quisesse o quanto o queria, o quanto estava excitada naquele momento. Os dedos de Sawyer a penetravam em um ritmo constante aproveitando o quanto ela estava molhada para tocar em lugares secretos de prazer que Danny nunca tinha alcançado. Assustada, ela chegou à conclusão de que jamais apreciara tanto o sexo como naquela ilha com Sawyer.

- Bem que eu sabia que tinha vindo parar no paraíso quando caí nessa ilha, principalmente agora que encontrei minha ninfa... – ele disse essas palavras com certa dificuldade, estava tão desesperado para fazer amor com ela que mal podia conter-se. Mas não queria se comportar como um selvagem que tomava a mulher sem nenhuma preliminar, por isso estava se esforçando para fazê-la gozar ao máximo antes de permitir a si mesmo esse direito.

- Não se torture mais... – ela disse, gemendo com as carícias dele. – Sei que quer me possuir...

- Eu quero...mas quero te dar o melhor antes...

- O melhor vai ser ter seu pênis dentro de mim, profundamente...

Sawyer não resistiu ao convite e esparramando as coxas dela ao redor de seu corpo preparou-se para penetrá-la. Ana prendeu a respiração e mordeu os lábios sabendo o que a esperava. Mas a voz de Charlie do lado de fora da barraca dele foi como um balde de água fria.

- Ô Sawyer, você tá aí, cara?

- Puta que pariu!- Sawyer xingou alto e Ana-Lucia segurou uma respiração frustrada diante daquela interrupção tão inconveniente.

- Sawyer!- Charlie insistiu quando não obteve resposta.

- O que você quer hobbit dos diabos? Eu estou muito ocupado!- gritou Sawyer alisando as coxas de Ana, o coração batendo a mil por hora.

- È que a Claire está se sentindo mal e o Jack disse que você está com os remédios, que ainda não devolveu pra ele! Preciso de duas aspirinas, cara! Não acredito que você vai negar um remédio pra Claire, ela precisa melhorar por causa do bebê...

- Dê o remédio pra ele, amor.- Ana disse acariciando o peito de Sawyer bem devagar.

- Ok!- ele respondeu, respirando fundo e se levantando de cima dela. – Espera só um pouco!- gritou para Charlie. – Feche as pernas, Lucy, senão não consigo me concentrar em mais nada.

Ela sentiu vontade de rir do jeito dele embora a situação fosse séria. Ele enrolou-se em um cobertor, pegou um vidro inteiro de aspirina e colocou a cabeça pra fora da barraca com a expressão mais zangada que Charlie já tinha visto.

- Toma isso e some da minha frente!

- Valeu, Sawyer! Desculpa ter te incomodado, você estava dormindo?

- Olha só, se você não sumir daqui agora mesmo eu vou sugerir ao Locke que te use como isca em uma armadilha para capturar um dos Outros.

- Falou!- respondeu Charlie, antes de sair correndo dali.

Quando Sawyer voltou para dentro da tenda encontrou Ana-Lucia sentada, abraçando as próprias coxas. Suspirou, ainda zangado porque seu pênis latejava de dor por ter tido seu momento de paixão interrompido. Sentou-se no chão ainda segurando o cobertor junto ao corpo.

- Ele já foi?- ela indagou.

- Já!- ele respondeu.

Ana sorriu e foi até ele. A simples visão da nudez dela outra vez só serviu para deixá-lo mais excitado e consequentemente para aumentar a dor que sentia em seu pênis.

- Você está bem, cowboy?- ela ficou de joelhos na frente dele e beijou-lhe a boca, o pescoço e o peito suado, lambendo os mamilos dele.

- Eu não estava bem...mas já estou ficando melhor, Lulu.- ele respondeu.

- Pois eu vou fazer você se sentir melhor.- ela prometeu, afastando o cobertor do corpo dele e lançando um olhar cheio de malícia para o membro ereto.

Sawyer entendeu o que ela pretendia fazer e suas pernas tremeram de ansiedade. Ana-Lucia tomou o pênis dele entre suas mãos e começou a acariciá-lo com movimentos lentos, de cima a baixo antes de abaixar a cabeça e beijar-lhe o pênis, introduzindo-o em sua boca.

Ele deu um gemido alto e mais uma vez agradeceu aos céus:

- Obrigado, senhor!

Ana-Lucia não se desconcentrou de sua tarefa e o sugou como se provasse o doce mais saboroso do mundo. Gemia enquanto o acariciava para mostrar o quanto estava gostando de fazer aquilo e vez por outra o soltava, apenas para fazer elogios à masculinidade dele em espanhol. Sawyer não conhecia o significado daquelas palavras, mas a forma como Ana as proferia o estavam levando ao limite.

- Ah Ana...- ele pronunciou o nome dela junto com um som selvagem que exprimia o prazer que estava sentindo.

Satisfeita com o efeito que tinha causado, Ana-Lucia parou de sugá-lo antes que ele explodisse e sentou-se sobre ele, guiando-o para dentro de si. A união dos corpos foi devastadora para ambos.

- _Que bueno eres cariño_...yo quiero mas Sawyer, mas...

- Oh Lucy! – ele gemia ao ouvido dela.

Ele fazia movimentos curtos, acariciando-a lentamente para em seguida penetrá-la mais profundamente com seu grosso membro. Ana-Lucia sentia seu corpo ser estirado aos poucos para ser completamente preenchida por ele. Sawyer se regozijava com a sensação de ser apertado pelos músculos internos dela.

- Mais Sawyer! Mais!- Ana-Lucia gritava, movimentando os quadris sob os dele.

Sawyer ia cada vez mais rápido, empurrando-se inteiro dentro da vagina dela e retirando-se para novos impulsos. Quando sentiu os violentos espasmos do gozo dela em seu corpo, sugando seu pênis, prendendo-o dentro dela, Sawyer sentiu que ia explodir e como das outras vezes olhou nos olhos dela como que pedindo permissão para arriscar e ir adiante. Ana resolveu esclarecer tudo de uma vez:

- Fique comigo cowboy, goze pra mim...não se preocupe...eu não vou ficar grávida...isso é impossível!

As palavras dela o surpreenderam, mas a urgência da situação o impediu de perguntar como ela poderia ter tanta certeza. Vencido, seu corpo não agüentou mais e ele encheu o ventre dela com seu líquido quente, finalmente aliviando a pressão em seu corpo.

Arfando, eles caíram um ao lado do outro. Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio sentindo os músculos relaxados pelo prazer. Mas Ana-Lucia não estava em sua barraca e resolveu que deveria ir embora. Sentou-se com dificuldade e começou a procurar pelas roupas.

- Aonde você vai, baby?- Sawyer indagou sonolento.

- Eu vou pra minha barraca.- ela respondeu.

- Por que?

- Porque eu devo ir.

- Não deve não!- retrucou ele, puxando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a até ele antes que ela se vestisse. – Fica aqui comigo, sua próxima tarefa é dormir aconchegando no meu peito.

- Eu gosto dessa tarefa, mestre.- disse ela, sorrindo, deitando a cabeça no peito dele e deixando-se ser abraçada.

- Boa noite, minha ninfa!

- Boa noite, cowboy.- ela respondeu, e no momento seguinte sua respiração compassada mostrou que ela adormecera profundamente.

Sawyer sorriu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros, sussurrando para ela em seu sono: - Temos um problema, _muhacha_. Estou começando a gostar de você e muito.

Com um último beijo em sua têmpora, ele caiu adormecido, prendendo-a em seus braços.

Continua...


	6. Confissões

**Capítulo 6**

**Confissões**

Ana-Lucia agachou-se ao lado da tina cheia de roupas para espremer e enxugou um pouco de suor da testa. O dia estava insuportavelmente quente, por isso naquela manhã ela resolvera colocar uma saia de tecido leve que encontrara entre as coisas que Sawyer guardava em sua barraca ao invés das usuais calças jeans apertadas.

Quando se agachou para começar a espremer as roupas, ela puxou a saia até metade das coxas e prendeu-a entre as pernas. Naquele momento, jamais passava pela sua cabeça que Sawyer a estivesse olhando fixamente e tendo pensamentos pecaminosos. Os olhos dele estavam fixos no rosto concentrado dela, na forma como ela franzia as sobrancelhas enquanto executava sua tarefa. Observava com ardor as pernas bem torneadas, bronzeadas pelo sol constante da praia. Ana-Lucia era linda e Sawyer não se cansava de admirá-la.

Como ela poderia não saber sobre o poder que exercia sobre ele? Em seus jogos sexuais ela o chamava de mestre, mas a verdade é que o dominado era ele. Sawyer não soube quando o trato entre eles se transformou em romance, mas o fato é que a história do pedágio há muito se fora. Ana-Lucia dava a Sawyer o que ele queria, sempre que ele pedia, mas Sawyer retribuía tudo em dobro.

Em apenas algumas semanas ele se tornara escravo dos beijos, sorrisos e abraços dela. Sempre tão intensos e espontâneos, isso sem falar da voz gostosa e rouca que costumava deixá-lo no limite da loucura quando estavam fazendo amor. Havia apenas uma coisa que ele odiava nisso tudo. Ana-Lucia não aceitava de jeito nenhum que eles assumissem o romance. Apenas Michael sabia por causa do flagra que dera neles na Escotilha. Sawyer sempre fora um homem avesso à mulheres pegajosas, que estavam toda hora em cima dele, morrendo de ciúmes de tudo e de todos. Porém, em relação à Ana-Lucia, ele achava que faltava um pouco disso nela.

Quando estavam juntos na calada da noite, ela sempre se mostrava apaixonada, mas durante o dia, Ana era uma pedra de gelo com ele. Agia como se Sawyer não existisse. Passava o dia conversando com Jack, ou fazendo algo com Mr. Eko. Não se aproximava dele sequer para dar-lhe um beijinho na face ou dirigir-lhe um olhar amoroso. Isso o aborrecia cada dia mais e em momentos como aquele, em que ela parecia tão sensual sem o menor esforço, apenas lavando roupa, Sawyer queria chamego para mostrar a todos os outros a quem aquela mulher pertencia.

Ana-Lucia continuava alheia aos pensamentos dele, concentrada em sua tarefa de lavar roupas e não notou de imediato quando ele se aproximou. Sun e Claire lavavam roupa perto dela, mas por coincidência tinham se afastado quando Sawyer se aproximou.

- Bom dia.- ele a saudou com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

O coração de Ana-Lucia bateu forte quando ouviu a voz dele atrás de si. Era sempre assim nas últimas semanas quando ele se aproximava, os pêlos de sua nuca eriçavam-se, arrepios subiam pelo corpo e o coração acelerava. Mas apesar disso, Ana-Lucia devolveu o "bom dia" dele com uma postura indiferente.

- Bom dia, cowboy.- respondeu de modo frio, sem desviar sua atenção da roupa que lavava.

Mas Sawyer colocou-se diante dela e a encarou com seriedade.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?- Ana perguntou, parando de lavar a roupa por um momento.

- Preciso sim.- Sawyer respondeu em voz baixa. – Na verdade, eu preciso de você!

Ana-Lucia abaixou a cabeça e ignorou o comentário, como se Sawyer não o tivesse dito. Mas ele acercou-se dela, agachando-se por trás e cheirou-lhe os cabelos, beijando-lhe a nuca. A reação de excitação no corpo dela foi imediata. O sangue esquentou, a pele arrepiou-se e os bicos dos seios na blusa sem sutiã rebelaram-se, querendo furar o tecido. Mesmo assim, ela olhou para ele com olhos assustados e indagou com certa exasperação:

- Ficou louco, homem?

- Completamente.- Sawyer respondeu, cínico. – Louco por você!

Ana o empurrou e ergueu-se do chão.

- Droga! Você sabe muito bem que não pago pedágio à luz do dia. Então pare com isso agora mesmo!

- Não estou cobrando pedágio.- Sawyer retorquiu. – Eu só estou pedindo um pouco de amor para o seu cowboy, que tal?

- Aqui não!- disse ela, categórica.

- E por que não? Não estou pedindo pra transarmos em público. Só quero que continue o que estava fazendo com tanta naturalidade antes de eu me aproximar e que aceite os meus carinhos, meu beijo de bom dia, o que tem demais nisso?

Ana não respondeu de imediato, mas Sawyer não gostou nada do olhar que ela deu a ele em resposta.

- Por que tudo isso agora?- ela indagou, em tom firme, porém baixo porque não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Porque não agüento mais a sua indiferença.- ele respondeu, apontando o dedo em riste para ela. – À noite você é uma pantera na cama Lucy, mas durante o dia age como se eu não existisse.

- E por que eu haveria de agir diferente?- Ana-Lucia retrucou em deboche. – Só fazemos sexo porque você me chantageia!

- Ora, não seja ridícula! Isso nunca foi uma chantagem de verdade. Você poderia ter chutado o meu traseiro quando eu fiz aquela proposta, mas você aceitou Lulu porque estava muito afim de mim, assim como eu de você! Então, estamos quites! Caramba, _muchacha_, qual é a sua filosofia nessa droga de ilha? F juntos, viver sozinhos?

- Quem está sendo ridículo agora?- ela rebateu com as mãos na cintura.

A discussão foi ficando cada vez mais acirrada e de repente Ana-Lucia se esqueceu de que queria discrição. Dizia coisas a Sawyer que ele ia rebatendo uma por uma, um apontando o dedo para o outro. Ambos não perceberam que as pessoas os estavam observando.

- Eles estão brigando?- indagou Sun a Hurley, um pouco surpresa.

- Parece que sim, _dude_.- respondeu ele. – Mas o Sawyer briga com todo mundo, é normal. Ele deve ter um posto um novo apelido que ela não deve ter gostado.

- Mas isso é muito estranho.- acrescentou Libby. – Nunca vejo eles nem conversarem e agora estão discutindo desse jeito.

- Devem ter seus motivos.- disse Michael, se aproximando do grupo que observava Ana-Lucia discutindo.

- Será que a gente deve intervir?- perguntou Rose quando Ana deu as costas à Sawyer e ele puxou-lhe o braço.

- Eu acho que não.- afirmou Michael com convicção. – Nem tudo é o que parece!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia não agüentava mais discutir com Sawyer e quando percebeu que os dois tinham platéia ficou ainda mais furiosa. Largou a tina com suas roupas perto de sua barraca e entrou na floresta para livrar-se dele. Mas não funcionou porque Sawyer foi em seu encalço.

- Quer fazer o favor de parar e me escutar, mulher?

- Não tenho mais nada pra ouvir se você continuar insistindo nessa idéia ridícula de assumir "relacionamento".- ela moveu os dedos das mãos em um gesto que indicava a palavra relacionamento entre aspas. – E se você continuar me enchendo com isso pode esquecer nossas noites juntos!

À essa altura, eles estavam à uma boa distância da praia e Sawyer não hesitou em agarrá-la. Ana-Lucia deu um pequeno gemido surpreso quando ele fez isso.

- Esquecer nossas noites? Ficou maluca?

- Me solta!- ela exigiu.

- Não!- ele respondeu. – Não te quero só à noite, Ana-Lucia. Eu quero te beijar de manhã enquanto tomamos o café juntos, quero nadar com você no mar e andar de mãos dadas ao entardecer e depois dormir com a cabeça descansada em seus seios macios, mantendo-a em meus braços...

As mãos dele estavam firmemente presas à cintura dela, apertando. Ana-Lucia começou a respirar mais depressa. O calor da discussão tinha se transformado em excitação e a doce declaração do amor de Sawyer por ela enchera o coração de Ana de ternura.

- Eu estava só te olhando, minha morena, enquanto você lavava a roupa. Linda e sexy. Esta saia ficou muito bem em você.- ele elogiou.

- Minhas calças jeans precisavam ser lavadas, eu achei esta saia nas suas coisas, sei que não gosta que eu mexa...

- Shiii...- ele a calou com o dedo indicador em seus lábios. – Devia usar esta saia mais vezes.- a voz dele assumiu um tom de sedução. – Porque quando você caminha, balançando os quadris pra me enlouquecer, eu posso ver o seu bumbum lindo nesta saia e a calcinha pequena...

Ele beijou o pescoço dela e Ana suspirou, rendendo-se ao toque dele. Sawyer desceu a carícia e mordiscou os mamilos excitados dela por cima do tecido da blusa.

- Oh Sawyer, o que você faz comigo?- ela deixou escapar enquanto ele a conduzia a sentar-se em um tronco de árvore. As mãos dele mais uma vez seguraram sua cintura e os olhos dele fitaram os dela tão intensamente que Ana-Lucia sentiu uma pequena vertigem.

- Eu sou seu, Ana-Lucia! Diga-me que é minha!

- Não!- ela disse, juntando o pouco de controle que lhe restara.

Mas Sawyer não se enfureceu com a negativa dela, ao contrário, ele gostava de desafios e a subjugou em seus braços beijando-a de modo violento. Ana-Lucia sentiu que ficara sem ar com aquele beijo e quando Sawyer se afastou, ela puxou o fôlego com força.

- Minha!- ele repetiu, encostando sua testa à dela.

- Não...- ela repetiu com a voz mais fraca e Sawyer sorriu.

Ele pegou a mão pequena dela e colocou sobre o corpo dele, em cima da ereção pulsante para mostrar o quanto a desejava naquele momento.

- Pode sentir o quanto eu a quero, baby? O quanto preciso de você? Sei que você também me quer!

Ana-Lucia acariciou o pênis dele sob a calça e Sawyer afastou a mão dela, dizendo:

- Quero você, Lucy...agora...e isso não é um pedágio! Quero fazer amor com você porque te desejo...

- Sim...- gemeu ela, desconfortável, sentindo suas partes íntimas queimarem de necessidade.

Eles se beijarem novamente, mas dessa vez o beijo foi terno, lento e cheio de significados ocultos. Ana envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e sussurrou no ouvido de Sawyer:

- Cowboy, me dê o que eu quero...preciso de você...

- Yeah baby...- respondeu ele, subindo devagar a saia dela, deixando as coxas à mostra. – Você é a minha morena gostosa...

Ana-Lucia sorriu e o abraçou forte, sentindo os avanços da mão dele em direção à sua feminilidade. Quando ele a tocou, ela arqueou levemente o corpo e Sawyer gemeu, dizendo:

- Humm, você está sempre pronta pra mim, _corazón_...

Ela movimentou os quadris sentindo o toque dele sob o tecido da calcinha e pediu mais. As mãos dele apalparam com força ambos os lados dos quadris dela e Ana deixou escapar um gemido mais alto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

John Locke vinha caminhando tranqüilo pela floresta em direção à praia com sua velha mochila nas costas quando viu pegadas confusas no chão. Pés pequenos e pés maiores, um homem e uma mulher. Pela ordem das pegadas pareciam ter tido algum tipo de luta. Isso o deixou intrigado e ele resolveu tentar seguir as pegadas.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando, ele ouviu sons estranhos vindos de uma pequena clareira. Caminhou sem fazer barulho, imaginando se não seriam os sussurros sinistros ouvidos pela francesa e por Sayid. Mas sua curiosidade logo foi satisfeita quando ele viu Sawyer e Ana-Lucia em uma situação muito íntima no meio da floresta.

Ela estava sentada em um tronco, Sawyer entre suas coxas. A saia levantada até a metade das pernas dela, enquanto ele as acariciava e removia-lhe vagarosamente a calcinha. O pequeno pedaço de lingerie branca escorregou até os pés dela e Sawyer se abaixou para beijar-lhe um dos joelhos. Surpreso, Locke virou-se na direção contrária ao afoito casal, imaginando que já tinha visto demais.

Alheios ao flagra, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia desfrutavam seu momento no paraíso. Sawyer subiu a saia de Ana até os quadris, e ela segurou o tecido para que o pano não descesse e o atrapalhasse. Ele separou as pernas dela e mais uma vez pediu:

- Por favor Ana, diga que é minha!

- Eu acho que não!- ela respondeu teimosa, sentindo seu sexo queimar enquanto uma grande quantidade de calor líquido a preenchia.

- Você vai dizer...- Sawyer provocou, tocando a vagina dela com a palma da mão. Ana suspirou de ansiedade e ele deslizou o dedo bem devagar entre os lábios do sexo dela, fazendo a palpitação no corpo dela aumentar. – Toda minha!

Ele ouviu a respiração dela acelerar e seu coração começou a bater descompassado.

- O que...você vai..ahh..fazer pra me convencer a dizer o que quer...baby?

- È melhor não me perguntar, docinho.- respondeu Sawyer, amando a qualidade ofegante da voz dela, a luxúria na voz rouca era palpável. – Ao invés de te responder, eu vou te mostrar.

- Oh, _Dios_!- Ana-Lucia gritou no momento seguinte quando sentiu Sawyer invadir seu corpo com um dedo, acariciando-a internamente em movimentos vigorosos. Seus músculos responderam de pronto e ele adorou isso.

Ainda de joelhos, ele abaixou as duas alças da blusa vermelha dela e desnudou os seios com o intuito de sugar os mamilos. Estava determinado a fazer Ana-Lucia gritar de prazer e se declarar para ele, admitir que era louca por ele, que lhe pertencia. Então os lábios dele comprimiram os dela com um gemido, sua língua entrando em sua boca com fome. Ana correspondia ao beijo com a mesma voracidade, sua língua enredada à dele, os gemidos abafados.

Dos lábios, Sawyer beijou o pescoço dela e abocanhou um dos seios, enquanto sua mão continuava acariciando a vagina dela. Ana-Lucia se esfregava nele, desejando-o tanto que sentiu vontade de gritar isso ao mundo:

- Eu preciso de você, Sawyer! Preciso de você! Te quero demais!

- Precisa realmente de mim?- ele indagou, a voz tão ofegante quanto a dela. – Talvez esteja mentindo.- ele debochou da necessidade ardente dela.

- Maldito! Bastardo! Faça amor comigo agora!- Ana gritou outra vez.

Não muito longe dali, Locke ainda pôde ouvir os gritos dela, rindo consigo mesmo ele tratou de se afastar mais depressa daquele lugar.

- Ainda não.- negou ele, fazendo-a choramingar.

E sem que Ana-Lucia esperasse, ele abaixou-se entre as coxas dela e mergulhou a língua entre os úmidos lábios de seu sexo ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com seu clitóris. Ana sacudiu os quadris em resposta, o prazer tão intenso que seus olhos lagrimaram.

- Não existe nada mais doce que o sabor do seu corpo...- ele elogiou, sorvendo-lhe o néctar feminino. Ana-Lucia o agarrava pelos cabelos, gritando e pedindo por mais.

- Ah cowboy...ohhh...hummm...

Sawyer puxou o corpo dela para ainda mais perto, passando as pernas dela por cima de seus ombros, tendo total acesso à ela. A língua dele dançava entre os contornos da vagina dela, espalhando um rastro de fogo. O pênis dele doía por estar se controlando para não penetrá-la, mas em sua mente ele repetia que todo esse esforço valeria a pena.

Uma gota de suor dançou no bico escuro do seio dela fazendo com que a excitação de Sawyer aumentasse em um rápido momento em que ele ergueu-se para olhá-la. Os olhos de Ana-Lucia clamavam pelo ápice do amor. Uma poderosa emoção os uniu naquele momento e nada mais precisou ser dito.

Sawyer levantou-se e abriu o zíper da calça, colocando o pênis ereto para fora. Ana-Lucia o abraçou pela cintura e o elogiou:

- Você é tão bonito! Maravilhoso!- ela beijou-lhe a barriga fazendo os músculos abdominais de Sawyer se contraírem. Acariciou-o delicadamente com as mãos, pressionando o pênis dele do jeito que aprendera que ele gostava.

Sawyer sentiu as pernas e bambas e disse:

- Quero você morena!

Eles deitaram no chão. Sawyer colocou Ana-Lucia de lado e as pernas deles se entrelaçaram.

- Sawyer por favor...- ela pediu, choramingando, levantando os quadris para que ele a penetrasse.

- Só se você disser que é minha!- respondeu ele, mordiscando a orelha dela e acariciando-lhe os seios, enchendo as mãos com os peitos dela.

- Eu...- Ana-Lucia balbuciou e Sawyer provocou-a com o lento roçar do pênis na vagina dela, mas sem penetrá-la.

- Diga, meu dengo! Diga!- ele beijou os lábios dela e Ana gemeu, podia sentir o gosto de si mesma nos lábios sensuais. A sensação era muito erótica.

- Eu sou sua!- ela gritou. – Sua Sawyer! Só sua!

Sawyer a penetrou e Ana-Lucia agarrou-se ao corpo dele, arranhando-o.

- Sim, Ana, você é minha e eu te quero tanto! Tanto!- ele dizia enquanto faziam amor, se impulsionando dentro e fora do corpo quente dela, indo até tão fundo que fazia Ana gritar e tremer de prazer. As mãos acariciando o clitóris, aumentando o nível de prazer dela.

Ela estava amando ouvir o quanto ele a queria, mas em seu coração ansiava por ouvir algo mais profundo como "eu te amo", mas sabia que isso era uma idiotice, estavam juntos há pouco tempo em circunstância nada convencionais. Ele a queria, mas era só. Quanto à ela, sabia que o amava, desesperadamente, loucamente. Só não podia dizer desde quando. Seus momentos de amor com Sawyer eram um vício que ela não queria que acabasse nunca.

- Goza pra mim, amor!- ele pediu se impulsionando cada vez mais rápido dentro dela. Ana-Lucia sentia que estava no limite, as ondas de prazer avassaladoras aumentando cada vez mais. Ela não queria parar.

- Não para Sawyer! Tá cada vez mais gostoso! _Dios_! Não pare!

Ele podia sentir em seu próprio corpo o quanto ela estava gostando, pois sentia a vagina dela mais apertada, massageando seu pênis, deixando-o louco.

- Ah que bom!- ela gritou, apertando com mais força as pernas ao redor do corpo dele. – Hummm, não posso mais, é tão bom...não agüento! Oh, Sawyer!

Começou em sua parte mais sensível e se expandiu para todo o seu corpo. Ana-Lucia sorriu quando atingiu o forte orgasmo, satisfeita, relaxada e feliz. Sawyer a acompanhou logo depois, jatos quentes se derramaram dentro dela e Ana experimentou um orgasmo menos intenso, ainda assim muito prazeroso.

Ele ainda permaneceu um tempo dentro dela, antes de se retirar e apoiar-se nos cotovelos para fitá-la. Ana-Lucia estava suada, com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

- Eu poderia devorar você outra vez, _chica_. Principalmente agora que eu tenho certeza de que você é minha.- disse ele, admirando as partes nuas dela, ambos sentindo a brisa esfriar o sangue.

Ana-Lucia nada disse, apenas deixou-se abraçar por ele. Estava feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais alguns dias se passaram e aos poucos Ana-Lucia começou a fazer concessões para Sawyer embora o relacionamento não fosse oficial. Muitos desconfiavam, mas não tinham certeza. Apesar disso, o romance se fortalecia a cada dia.

Naquela noite, eles jantaram juntos na barraca dele e depois da divertida refeição onde Sawyer contara piadas e até cantara para ela uma canção caipira que falava sobre morenas eles foram para os lençóis fazer amor.

Tudo estava indo muito bem, como sempre, mas durante a penetração Ana-Lucia sentiu que havia algo errado. Ao invés de provocar-lhe prazer, os movimentos de Sawyer a fizeram sentir dor e apesar de não querer desanpontá-lo, Ana-Lucia teve que interromper a relação sexual no meio.

- Por favor, baby, pare!- ela pediu, mordendo os lábios de dor.

- Essa é nova pra mim!- ele comentou, afastando-se a contragosto. – Você pedindo pra eu parar?

- Não me sinto bem!- ela respondeu.

- O que você tem? Está doente?- ele indagou, preocupado.

Ana-Lucia não sabia dizer, sentia uma dor forte no ventre, um incômodo grande entre as pernas porque estava fazendo sexo. Mesmo assim o tranqüilizou:

- È só uma indisposição. Deve passar logo, eu só preciso descansar!

- Tudo bem.- disse ele, acariciando os cabelos dela. – Posso fazer alguma coisa?

- Não, tá tudo bem! Eu vou pra minha barraca!- ela disse e Sawyer ia começar a dizer alguma coisa para demovê-la da idéia quando ambos perceberam um filete de sangue escorrendo pela perna direita dela. Não era muito, mas Ana-Lucia ficou embaraçada. – Oh, só podia ser isso! Eu...desculpe...acabo de ficar menstruada.

Sawyer assentiu, e atencioso pegou um pequena toalha, umedeceu e voltou até ela, passando a toalha por sua perna.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te deixando mais confortável.- ele respondeu, continuando com o cuidado carinhoso.

Ana-Lucia estava morta de vergonha, mas tinha que reconhecer o quanto Sawyer era bom com ela.

- Obrigada, mas eu acho que já vou indo.

- Nada disso, fique comigo! Prometo que vou me comportar enquanto você estiver assim.

Ela estava tão cansada e indisposta que acabou aceitando. Vestiu uma das camisas de Sawyer e roupa íntima adequada para o momento. Depois deitou-se com ele na cama e não demorou muito a dormir. Não ouviu quando Sawyer sussurrou "eu te amo" antes de adormecer também.

Continua...


	7. O segredo

**Capítulo 7**

**O segredo**

Na manhã seguinte, o mal estar de Ana-Lucia não passou. Ela achou que se tratava do desconforto comum do período menstrual, mas quando foi tomar banho na escotilha percebeu que o sangramento tinha parado por completo. Isso era estranho.

Depois do banho, ela tentou comer alguma coisa, mas seu estômago embrulhou só de sentir o cheiro de comida. Não conseguiu comer nada e no final do dia estava se sentindo zonza e fraca. Sawyer estava muito preocupado com ela. Mas Ana-Lucia não era do tipo que se queixava e ficava exigindo atenção, ela simplesmente permaneceu em sua barraca, deitada a maior parte do dia.

Sawyer quis pedir ajuda a Jack, mas sabia que se o fizesse Ana-Lucia o mataria. Ela não queria que o relacionamento deles fosse descoberto de jeito nenhum, embora algumas pessoas já desconfiassem, ele notava quando trocava alguma palavra com Ana-Lucia na frente de alguém.

Estava pensando em como poderia ajudá-la quando viu Kate indo sozinha para a selva. Provavelmente ela estava indo pegar frutas. Interceptou-a antes que ela se afastasse muito.

- Ei, sardenta!

Kate olhou para ele e sorriu:

- Hey, Sawyer! Há quanto tempo né? Nem parece que a gente mora na mesma ilha!- ela gracejou se referindo ao fato de que há várias semanas que ele não a procurava para conversar.

- È que tenho andado ocupado.- ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Sei!- respondeu ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E pelo visto você tem andado muito ocupada com o doutor. Algumas fofocas chegaram aos meus ouvidos.

Kate corou.

- O povo fala demais. Eu e ele estamos apenas fazendo algumas explorações pela ilha, tentando encontrar objetos e lugares úteis a nós. O Jack quer estar preparado se o os Outros resolverem nos atacar novamente.

- Sei!- dessa vez foi ele quem disse, erguendo a sobrancelha, imitando o gesto dela.

Kate riu.

- Tá bom, se está com saudades de mim, me acompanhe até a selva, eu estou indo pegar frutas.

Ele assentiu e a seguiu para dentro da floresta. Algumas horas depois, cansados de pegar frutas eles se recostaram a uma árvore. Beberam água de suas garrafas e dividiram as frutas que tinham colhido. Sawyer teve o cuidado de guardar duas mangas suculentas para Ana-Lucia.

- Sardenta, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?- ele indagou um pouco embaraçado.

Kate estranhou o tom da pergunta dele.

- E desde quando você pede permissão para fazer perguntas pessoais, Sawyer?

- Bem, é que é uma pergunta sobre mulher.

- Oh!- ela exclamou. – Isso está começando a ficar interessante. O que quer saber?

Ele respirou fundo:

- È que tem uma amiga minha no acampamento que não está passando bem. Eu perguntei o que ela tinha e ela disse que tinha acabado de entrar no seu período.

- Bom, é normal não se sentir muito bem quando estamos assim.- Kate comentou.

- È, mas só que ela não está bem mesmo. Ela está pálida, zonza e não quer comer.

- Ela sente dores?

- Eu não sei, ela não me disse.

- Sawyer, de quem estamos falando?

- De uma amiga minha.

- Amiga?- ela retrucou, desconfiada. – Sawyer, você me parece preocupado e eu nunca te vi se preocupar assim com alguém, além disso, pra você estar sabendo essas coisas sobre a sua "amiga", significa que vocês são íntimos, então de quem estamos falando?

- Eu não posso dizer!

- E por que não pode?

- Porque ela não quer que eu diga! Nós estamos namorando, mas é um segredo, entende? Ela é um pouco geniosa ou muito geniosa, eu poderia dizer!

- Você está namorando?- Kate caiu na risada.

- O que tem de engraçado nisso?

- È que Sawyer, você está parecendo um adolescente, preocupado com a namorada. Quem é a felizarda? Olha só que bonitinho! Já está até com cara de apaixonado, eu deveria ter desconfiado.

- Tá bom! Se vai ficar rindo da minha cara ao invés de me ajudar...- ele se levantou do chão.

- Eu te ajudo se me disser quem é sua namorada!

- Já disse que não posso te contar! Pare de fazer o meu jogo, o chantagista aqui sou eu e, além disso, estou muito preocupado com a Lulu.

- Lulu?- Kate levou a mão à boca. – Ana-Lucia?

- Droga!- Sawyer xingou, havia revelado o nome dela sem querer. Estava tão preocupado com ela que sua esperteza o deixara naquele momento.

- Você e Ana-Lucia estão juntos? Isso me parece tão improvável! Como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Ah Kate, é uma longa história!

- Estão juntos há quanto tempo?

- Um mês, um pouco mais.- respondeu ele, dando de ombros. – Mas por favor, Kate, não vai contar nada pra ninguém!

- Tudo bem, Sawyer, eu não vou contar nada, mas me explica por que a Ana-Lucia não quer que ninguém saiba que vocês estão juntos?

- Ela é complicada! Mas eu gosto dela e quero ajudá-la.

- Bem, o problema dela me parece bem simples. Como eu disse pra você é normal que ela se sinta assim durante esse período, mas se quer ajudá-la, fique com ela, dê carinho, diga o quanto gosta dela e ela se sentirá melhor.

- Só isso?

Kate sorriu:

- As mulheres não são tão complicadas quanto parecem Sawyer.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio comendo frutas, até que Kate começou a rir e Sawyer fechou a cara.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?

- Você apaixonado! Quem diria!

- Não estou apaixonado, só disse que gosto dela.

Kate riu mais uma vez e Sawyer deu um tapinha no ombro dela.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sun estava acabando de recolher algumas roupas do varal quando viu Ana-Lucia sair da barraca dela e correr para o meio das árvores, despejando o pouco conteúdo de seu estômago. Depois ela segurou-se com força à árvore como se fosse desmaiar. A coreana largou as roupas que tinha na mão dentro de uma tina de madeira e foi falar com Ana-Lucia.

- Você está bem?- indagou com voz suave, tocando os ombros de Ana.

Ela ergueu o rosto para Sun e assentiu:

- Eu estou bem sim, é só um desconforto com o estômago, nada demais.

- Você me parece muito pálida!

- Eu estou ...- ela começou a dizer, mas não conseguiu porque sentiu vontade de vomitar de novo. Porém, em seu estômago não havia mais nada e ela só conseguiu colocar para fora bílis, o que deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca.

- Você realmente não está bem.- Sun garantiu. – Eu vou chamar o Jack!

- Não, não precisa!

- Quando foi a última vez que comeu?

- Ontem.- ela respondeu.

- Meu Deus, Ana, você mal se agüenta em pé! Eu vou chamar o Jack!

Mas Ana-Lucia não aceitou de jeito nenhum e voltou para sua barraca. Tarde da noite, Sawyer foi vê-la quando não tinha ninguém olhando e lhe trouxe mangas. Ela já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor.

- Hey, baby.- ele disse quando entrou na tenda dela. – Como você está?

- Melhor.- ela respondeu.

- Eu trouxe manga pra você.

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu e Sawyer a beijou.

Ana sorriu no beijo e tirou a manga das mãos dele, mas Sawyer pegou de volta, dizendo:

- Não, pode deixar que eu vou descascar e cortar pra você!

- Sério?

Ele pegou uma faquinha e começou a descascar a fruta, dando pequenos pedaços para Ana.

- Eu ouvi dizer que quando as mulheres ficam nesse estado elas precisam de carinho extra!

- Obrigada, mas eu estou bem, e não estou menstruada.

- Não?

- Não, foi alarme falso.

- Mas você estava sangrando ontem à noite quando nós...

Ana deu de ombros e comeu mais um pedaço de manga. Sawyer não disse mais nada sobre isso e quando Ana terminou de comer sua fruta, ele não resistiu beijá-la novamente ao vê-la com os lábios melados de manga.

Eles se beijaram e Ana deixou que ele se deitasse em cima dela. Sawyer ficou beijando-a e acariciando-a bem devagar, apenas embalando-a em seus braços. Mas logo suas mãos se cansaram da brincadeira inocente e ele começou a mordiscar-lhe o pescoço.

- Hummm... – Ana gemeu dando incentivo a ele e Sawyer foi descendo os lábios devagar para o decote da blusa azul que ela usava.

Levantou a blusa e expôs os seios cheios dela. Ávido, ele segurou os dois ao mesmo tempo e lambeu os mamilos, mas quando apertou-os Ana queixou-se:

- Ai!

- O que houve, baby? Te machuquei?- ele tocou os seios novamente e Ana fez uma careta de dor. – O que há Ana?

- Eu não sei. Meus seios doem, por favor, não me toque assim!

- Desculpe.- ele disse e se afastou dela meio sem saber o que fazer. – Tem algo errado com você, Ana-Lucia. Tem certeza que não tem a ver com problemas femininos?

- Acho que sim, Sawyer. Acho que meu período deve vir de vez logo, por isso meu corpo está dolorido, por isso sangrei ontem...

- Oh amor, me perdoe! Eu prometi que ia me comportar e...

Ela vestiu a blusa de volta.

- Não, tá tudo bem! Quer dormir comigo?- ela indagou com a expressão meiga e Sawyer assentiu, abrindo os braços para ela. Ana-Lucia aninhou-se no colo dele e fechou os olhos. O mal estar estava começando a voltar, mas ela dizia a si mesma que no dia seguinte estaria bem, como tinha feito no dia anterior.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mas os dias foram passando e os enjôos não paravam, assim como o sangramento que ia e vinha. Ela também passou a evitar Sawyer e isso o deixou muito irritado. Ele tentava agradá-la de todas as maneiras que podia, mas Ana não queria saber dele, nem sequer escutar sua voz.

Ela mesma se surpreendia com seu comportamento em relação a ele. Era como se seus hormônios estivessem loucos. Uma manhã, enquanto ela tomava banho na Escotilha parou para se olhar no espelho. Definitivamente seu corpo estava diferente. Sua pele estava mais brilhosa, o rosto mais corado. Os seios inchados e os bicos mais escuros que o normal. Mas a mudança mais espantosa era em seu ventre. Com certeza havia algo de diferente, uma barriguinha se formando.

- Oh, meu Deus!- ela exclamou, surpresa quando se deu conta do que poderia estar acontecendo com ela. – Um cowboyzinho? Não pode ser!- ela sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. – Não posso estar grávida! Eu não posso ter filhos, como...?

Ana-Lucia saiu do banheiro e encontrou Jack na cozinha. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Hey, Ana! Tudo bem?

Ela baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se zonza e Jack correu até ela, segurando-a:

- Ana, o que foi?

- Jack, eu posso fazer uma consulta de última hora?

Ele a levou para o sofá e ajudou-a se sentar antes de perguntar:

- O que está acontecendo?

- Muita coisa.- ela respondeu.

- Que tal me contar do começo?

- Estou me sentindo mal há mais de uma semana, enjôos, seios doloridos, pequenos sangramentos e tontura, náusea...

Jack ergueu o rosto dela e disse:

- Ana, você pode estar grávida.

- Não, isso é impossível!

Ele deu um leve sorriso:

- Você teve sexo nessa ilha?

Embaraçada, Ana-Lucia assentiu:

- Yeah!

- Então, você pode estar grávida Ana!

- Mas Jack, eu sou estéril! Eu levei quatro tiros em serviço, abortei o bebê que eu esperava e fiquei estéril!

- Bem...mas os seus sintomas...

- Jack, eu não estou grávida!

- Ana, precisamos ter certeza, certo? Observe os sintomas, se continuar enjoando e os sangramentos pararem por completo e se perceber que suas roupas estão mais apertadas...

- Jack, se eu estiver grávida, Sawyer é o pai!- ela revelou.

Jack ficou chocado.

- Sawyer?

- Sim. E se eu estiver grávida Jack, ele não vai saber disso.

- Como não vai saber?

- Ele não pode saber!- ela exclamou, levantando-se do sofá abruptamente e deixando a Escotilha.

Jack não foi atrás dela, mas pensou consigo mesmo que Ana-Lucia e Sawyer eram duas pessoas bem complicadas. Então, se houvesse uma criança, como ficariam os dois no meio disso?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

À noite, Ana-Lucia estava em pé à beira da praia, acariciando a barriga, pensando em suas descobertas e na conversa que teve com Jack. Ela usava um vestido folgado e o vento esvoaçava seus cabelos.

Sawyer se aproximou dela por trás e a abraçou, envolvendo as os braços em volta da cintura dela.

- Ah morena, que saudade! Quase não a vejo! Você está me evitando?

- Por que eu faria isso?- ela indagou, sem olhar pra ele.

- Sei lá! Pode ter enjoado de mim! Eu soube que esteve na Escotilha com o Jacko hoje.

- Fui tomar banho na Escotilha.

- Mesmo?

- Sawyer, o que você quer?

- Minha garota de volta!

- Estou cansada, vou dormir!- ela disse, se afastando dele sem ao menos um beijo.

Sawyer ficou arrasado, furioso também. Voltou para a barraca dele, xingando. Encontrou Kate no meio do caminho e ela se aproximou dele:

- O que foi, Sawyer?

- Ana-Lucia está de TPM eterna, só pode!

- Por que?

- Tem mais de uma semana que ela está me tratando diferente. Não ficamos mais juntos, não fazemos amor, eu não entendo! A gente tava se curtindo, se gostando sabe?

- Já tentou falar com ela sobre isso?

- Ela simplesmente se esquiva e eu já estou cansado! Se ela não me quer, eu também não a quero!- Sawyer disse com convicção.

Kate ia dizer alguma coisa a ele quando alguém gritou:

- Hey, o que é aquilo?

Todas as atenções se voltaram para a praia. Um barco pequeno se aproximava da beira. Sayid e Sawyer correram para ver quem estava no barco. Jack que estava na despensa correu logo atrás deles.

Uma mulher desceu do barco e se arrastou pela areia, estava ferida. Jack se agachou ao lado dela.

- Quem é essa mulher?- Sawyer indagou.

- Deve ser uma Deles!- disse Sayid.

- Ela está sangrando.- disse Jack carregando-a nos braços para a parte alta da praia.

Um aglomerado de gente se formou ao redor deles e Jack pediu que se afastassem. Ele a colocou em cima de uma mesa e Jack trouxe o kit de primeiros socorros.

- O que é isso?- indagou Jack a si mesmo ao ver que o ferimento era resultante de uma marca feita a ferro quente nas costas da mulher.

- Por favor...me ajude...me ajude...- ela começou a murmurar. – Eles me marcaram...eu fugi...

- Deve ser uma armadilha, Jack!- disse Sayid. – Já fizeram isso antes!

- O Sayid tem razão, Jack!- concordou Kate.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Dessa vez faremos as coisas do meu jeito. Cuidarei dela!

Kate não gostou nada disso, mas não disse nada. Jack tentou descobrir mais a respeito da mulher:

- Qual seu nome?

- Juliet...- ela respondeu, tentando se sentar com dificuldade por causa do ferimento.

- Você fugiu deles?

- Sim, sou uma médica que foi enganada para vir para cá. Eles me mantém contra minha vontade nessa ilha há três anos, por favor, acredite em mim!

- Vou ajudar você!- disse Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chegada da mulher misteriosa chamada Juliet foi o assunto da ilha durante duas semanas, até que outra mulher virou o assunto das fofocas: Ana-Lucia. De repente todo mundo começou a comentar o quanto ela estava diferente, ficando cheinha.

"Ela está grávida!", diziam as más línguas. "Mas de quem?", as pessoas se indagavam. Com o passar do tempo, Ana-Lucia realmente começou a engordar, seus seios dobraram de tamanho e a roupa quase não cabia mais. Ficou difícil de fingir que não estava acontecendo o inevitável, estava grávida. Um milagre acontecera! Sawyer fizera nela um cowboyzinho como provocara nas primeiras vezes em que ficaram juntos.

Ana-Lucia não sabia ao certo se estava feliz ou triste. Ter um filho sempre foi seu sonho, mas ali naquela ilha? Naquelas circunstâncias? Ela procurou Jack novamente e nem foi preciso que ela dissesse nada.

- Você está grávida!- disse Juliet que estava com Jack na Escotilha.

- Jack, será que eu posso conversar com você em particular?- indagou Ana-Lucia irritada com a intromissão da mulher, mas Jack disse:

- Vai ser interessante pra você que ela fique. Juliet é obstetra.

Então, Juliet examinou Ana-Lucia e disse que ela estava ótima, que a gravidez parecia estar muito bem. Calculou, sem muita precisão pela ausência de instrumentos adequados que Ana-Lucia deveria estar com pouco mais de um mês de gravidez.

Depois que ela finalizou o exame, Jack perguntou a Ana:

- Vai continuar escondendo isso do Sawyer?

- Ele não precisa saber!- Ana disse, categórica, deixando a Escotilha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois meses se passaram e Ana-Lucia continuou afastada de Sawyer. Ele estava triste, mas fazia parecer que não estava. Se embrenhava na mata com Locke, Jin, Bernard, qualquer pessoa que estivesse disposta acampar e ficar longe da praia só para ficar longe de Ana-Lucia. No entanto, em um desses passeios á floresta, geralmente para caçar javalis, Sawyer ouviu Charlie comentar que todo mundo estava dizendo que Ana-Lucia estava grávida.

- Como é que é, hobbit?- ele indagou, segurando Charlie pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Foi o que eu ouvi! Que ela vai ter um bebê e ta escondendo isso! E ta todo mundo especulando quem é o pai!

Sawyer largou Charlie, bruscamente e voltou para a praia a passos largos. Encontrou Kate conversando com Claire que amamentava o bebê. Quando ele se aproximou, ela puxou uma fralda sobre o seio para cobri-lo.

- Vocês viram a Ana-Lucia?- indagou ele, nervoso.

- Sawyer, você já sabe o que estão dizendo?- indagou Kate.

- Sei sim, e vou falar com ela agora mesmo!

- Eu a vi indo para a cachoeira.- disse Claire.

Ele se afastou e Claire perguntou:

- Por que o Sawyer está tão nervoso?

- Porque ele é o pai do bebê da Ana-Lucia.- respondeu Kate.

Claire levou a mão esquerda à boca, chocada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia estava se preparando para se banhar na cachoeira. Sorria e acariciava a barriga saliente, cantando para o seu bebê. Apesar de tudo estava muito feliz que seria mãe em breve, principalmente porque agora tinham uma obstetra no acampamento.

Ela estava tão distraída que não imaginava que Sawyer estivesse ali, observando, por isso tomou um susto quando ele surgiu de repente.

- Então quer dizer que você está mentindo pra mim há meses?

- O quê?!- ela exclamou.

- Não se faça de idiota Ana-Lucia, você está grávida de um filho meu. O cowboyzinho, lembra? Mas o mais estranho disso tudo é que você me disse que era estéril.

- Não, eu não estou grávida. Isso é ridículo!

- Ridícula é você de continuar me escondendo o óbvio, Ana-Lucia!

Furioso, ele rasgou a blusa dela e o ventre grávido de Ana-Lucia revelou-se. Seu segredo agora tinha acabado. Com lágrimas nos olhos, e sem se preocupar em cobrir-se, ela disse:

- Te dei o que você queria e você me deu o que eu queria. Aqui está o seu cowboyzinho, Sawyer!

Continua...


	8. Esperanças

**Capítulo 8**

**Esperanças**

- Então acho que estamos quites!- a voz dele saiu áspera. Ana-Lucia cruzou os braços sobre os seios numa postura defensiva, no entanto, seus olhos mantiveram-se grudados aos dele em um gesto de desafio.

- Se você vê dessa forma.- ela completou, erguendo ainda mais o queixo. Tinha passado dois meses escondendo a gravidez de Sawyer porque tinha certeza que a reação dele seria a pior possível quando soubesse. Ele não era o tipo de homem que assumiria uma paternidade assim, principalmente numa ilha onde não existiam leis rígidas.

- E de que outra forma eu poderia ver isso?- ele retrucou. – Você me disse que era estéril! Foi só por isso que eu aceitei fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Mas você estava mentindo pra mim o tempo todo. Eu fui o seu macho reprodutor não é? Tudo o que você queria era engravidar!

- Não!- ela quase gritou a palavra. – O que aconteceu foi um milagre, jamais pensei que fosse engravidar. Mas se você me diz que foi o meu macho reprodutor, então eu fui a sua prostituta, porque você se divertiu tanto quanto eu não foi?

Sawyer passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Por que acha que eu iria te usar pra ficar grávida? Por que acha que eu iria querer ter um filho nessa ilha e por que com você? Se eu quisesse mesmo um macho reprodutor teria escolhido alguém mais qualificado pra me engravidar, como o Jack. Ele é sério, responsável, tem um excelente caráter...

Ele a segurou pelos ombros, com raiva:

- Sim, exatamente tudo o que eu não sou! Pois então agora é com ele que você vai contar porque eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em ser pai. Não quero tomar conta de criança nenhuma! A escolha foi sua quando disse que podíamos ir até o fim sempre que fizéssemos sexo! Isso poderia ter sido evitado!

Ana-Lucia o empurrou com força para longe dela.

- Você sabe que poderia ter acontecido mesmo que você se recusasse a sentir prazer dentro de mim! O que me fez acreditar que não aconteceria foi o fato inegável de eu ser estéril!

- Você não é estéril, porra!

Os lábios de Ana-Lucia tremeram, mas ela controlou as lágrimas, não iria chorar na frente dele, de jeito nenhum.

- Eu não te contei sobre o bebê porque eu tinha cem porcento de certeza de que você não se interessaria por ele e por isso mesmo não estou te pedindo nada. Nem pra você, nem pra ninguém! Esse bebê é meu! Só meu! Agora vá embora daqui e me deixe em paz!

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu as costas à ela, indo embora. Ana-Lucia sentou-se nas pedras e não pôde mais controlar o pranto. Seus soluços eram altos e sacudiam seu corpo inteiro. Mas ela estava longe da praia e ninguém a veria chorar, ninguém poderia ver aquele seu momento de fraqueza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Eko caminhava pela floresta colhendo frutas e marcando árvores com seu cajado quando ouviu o som de alguém chorando na mata. Franziu o cenho e caminhou a passos silenciosos, seguindo o som do choro. Ouviu o barulho da cachoeira e entrou na clareira. Viu Ana-Lucia sentada nas pedras, de costas, chorando como ele vira uma vez tempos atrás do outro lado da ilha depois de ter matado Goodwin.

Ana-Lucia escutou os passos atrás de si e apressou-se em cobrir os seios nus com os braços. Sua camiseta estava rasgada e ela não tinha como colocá-la de volta.

- Ana... – Eko chamou suavemente. – Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem, Eko.- ela respondeu, mas sua voz saiu trêmula.

- Onde está sua blusa?- ele perguntou.

Ana apontou para o pano rasgado um pouco mais adiante nas pedras.

Ele então, tirou a camisa branca, aproximou-se dela e a envolveu com o tecido macio.

- Vista isso, por enquanto!

Ana apressou-se em abotoar a camisa, que ficou enorme nela, como um vestido largo, mas não se moveu do lugar.

- O que foi que aconteceu?- ele perguntou em tom paternal.

- Não aconteceu nada.

Eko sentou-se ao lado dela e tocou-lhe os cabelos com ternura.

- Ambos sabemos que não é verdade. Há algo errado e eu sei que deve ter haver com o filho que carrega em seu ventre.

Ana-Lucia finalmente olhou para ele.

- Você sabia?

- È o que todos comentam no acampamento, mas eu não estou preocupado com falatórios. Quero saber de você. Por que está chorando?

- O pai do meu filho...Sawyer.- ela acrescentou em voz quase inaudível. – Ele acabou de saber sobre o bebê e agora me odeia, assim como vai odiar o bebê também! Mas Eko, eu não podia imaginar que ficaria grávida, não entendo porque isso aconteceu. Eu tinha certeza que era estéril antes de cair nessa ilha.

Mr. Eko fitou o cenário ao redor deles com olhos enigmáticos e disse a ela:

- Já parou para olhar onde estamos?

Ana-Lucia prestou atenção à cachoeira e as pedras.

- Estamos em um lugar especial, Ana. As coisas aqui não acontecem como no mundo lá fora. Cada acontecimento nesta ilha é um milagre. O milagre da natureza. A água que cai da cachoeira e mata nossa sede, as árvores onde podemos nos recostar e usar seus frutos para nos alimentar e tantas outras coisas maravilhosas que temos aqui. Entende o que eu digo?

Ela não respondeu.

- Partindo disso, eu quero que você me diga com toda a sinceridade, se em todas as vezes em que esteve com Sawyer não desejou conceber uma criança?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Mas era totalmente verdade. Em seu mais profundo inconsciente, a cada vez que ela e Sawyer faziam amor e ele derramava sua semente dentro dela, ela imaginava como seria se uma criança fosse concebida. Desejava profundamente que um de seus óvulos pudesse ser fecundado, para que um filho fosse gerado em seu ventre estéril e ela pudesse se sentir plena novamente.

- Sim, eu desejei.- respondeu por fim. – Eu sempre quis uma criança...

- E foi presenteada com uma, deveria estar feliz.

Ana-Lucia acariciou a barriga.

- Eu estou feliz, mas é que...

- Você está com medo. Todos tememos o desconhecido, Ana, mas Deus não teria deixado que você concebesse se esse não fosse os planos Dele para você.

- E quanto ao Sawyer?- a pergunta saiu antes que ela pudesse impedir a si mesma.

- Você o ama?- Eko indagou.

Ana-Lucia ficou em silêncio.

- Não quero que responda isso pra mim, quero que responda para si mesma. Pense sobre isso. Ele pode estar confuso agora e tão amedrontado quanto você sobre isso, mas a ilha, esse lugar especial onde estamos, e onde o filho de vocês foi concebido vai tratar de uni-los novamente. – respondeu ele com convicção.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia voltou com Eko para a praia. Dessa vez sem se preocupar em esconder a gravidez. As pessoas se voltavam e cochichavam quando a viam passar, mas Ana-Lucia não se importou.

Naquela mesma noite, Jack a procurou para saber como ela estava. A encontrou sentada à porta de sua tenda, tomando uma cuia de sopa trazida gentilmente por Sun há alguns minutos.

- Hey, como é que você está?

- Eu estou bem.- ela respondeu com um sorriso. Os enjôos matinais resolveram finalmente me deixar em paz.

- Isso é bom! E quanto ao sangramento?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tive mais nenhum.

Jack sentou-se ao lado dela na areia.

- Kate me disse que o Sawyer foi procurar você hoje.

- Yeah!- ela respondeu evasiva, não estava com vontade de conversar sobre aquele assunto.

- O que ele disse pra você?

- O que mais Sawyer poderia me dizer, Jack? Ele disse que isso não é negócio dele!

Mais tarde, a maior parte das pessoas já tinha se recolhido às suas tendas, porém algumas permaneciam ao redor da fogueira. Sawyer estava entre elas, ria e conversava com Kate como se não tivesse acabado de renegar seu próprio filho. Aquilo deixou o médico profundamente enraivecido.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com raiva, Jack se aproximou de Sawyer e Kate.

- Boa noite, doutor.- disse ele com um sorriso. – Que tal um joguinho de cartas?- ele mostrou o maço de cartas de baralho que tinha nas mãos.

- Pra você tudo não passa de um jogo não é?- indagou Jack, com ódio.

- Como é que é?

- Estou falando de Ana-Lucia.- Jack respondeu entre dentes.

A expressão de Sawyer mudou de imediato e ele respondeu com desdém:

- Ela colheu o que plantou!

Aquela resposta deixou Jack ainda mais furioso e ele socou o rosto de Sawyer sem pena.

- Jack!- Kate gritou e correu a amparar Sawyer.

- Isso é o que Ana deveria ter feito com você!- disse Jack, dando-lhe as costas.

Sawyer cuspiu sangue e gritou para que todos ouvissem:

- Mas ela já fez isso, doutor. Aliás, foi a primeira coisa que ela fez quando nos conhecemos.

Ele ficou sentado na areia com sangue escorrendo do canto de seus lábios. Kate ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

- O que você disse pra Ana esta tarde, Sawyer?

- Aquela mentirosa!- ele bradou. – Ela me usou, foi só isso!- ele se levantou do chão e limpou a areia das calças. – Eu continuo sendo o mesmo palerma que ela socou tantas vezes do outro lado da ilha, mas pelo menos agora ela tem seu trunfo na barriga.

Kate não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas compreendeu que Sawyer estava magoado com Ana-Lucia por ela ter escondido a gravidez dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia concluiu vários meses depois, que era impressionante o apelo que a maternidade exercia sobre as pessoas. Depois que o acampamento se cansou de fazer fofocas sobre o óbvio estado físico dela e seu relacionamento com Sawyer, as pessoas começaram a se aproximar dela de uma forma que nunca tinham feito antes desde que ela chegara ali.

Todos se mostravam muito solícitos e preocupados com ela. Nunca lhe faltava comida ou água na barraca. E sempre tinha companhia, nunca ficava completamente sozinha. A princípio, Ana-Lucia estranhou tudo isso, não estava acostumada a ser tão bem tratada, mas aos poucos começou a gostar de toda aquela atenção, embora permanecesse a mesma, sempre querendo fazer tudo sozinha e sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Sun tinha dado à luz há algumas semanas. Jack e Juliet fizeram o parto, que correu muito bem. Agora o casal de coreanos era só sorrisos com a pequena Ji Yeon. Em pouco tempo, Ana-Lucia daria à luz também. Juliet cuidara de toda a gravidez dela, lhe dando vitaminas e injeções para que o bebê não sofresse os efeitos colaterais da ilha. Ana pensava que se tinha dado certo para Sun, daria certo para ela também.

Quanto à Sawyer, ele se manteve afastado durante toda a gravidez dela. Depois do confronto na cachoeira, ele nunca mais lhe dirigira a palavra. Ana-Lucia pensava consigo mesma que era melhor assim, mas o que ela não sabia é que durante todos aqueles meses, Sawyer estava cuidando dela. Era por causa dele que nunca faltava comida e água na barraca dela, por exemplo. Ele estava sempre colhendo frutas para ela, assim como aproveitava quando alguém ia caçar e procurava conseguir carne para ela.

Kate era a única pessoa que sabia que ele estava fazendo isso e insistia para que Sawyer fizesse as pazes com Ana, que era bobagem ficar cuidando dela à distância. Mas Sawyer era orgulhoso e teimoso, dizia que era melhor assim, que não se importava que todos o crucificassem naquele acampamento porque ele, aparentemente, não se importava com Ana-Lucia e sua enorme barriga.

Sim, ela estava enorme, mas linda. Ele adorava olhar para ela de manhã cedo quando Ana ia caminhar à beira da praia para esticar as pernas e molhar os pés. Sawyer passava um bom tempo admirando-a. Os cabelos dela tinham crescido um pouco mais, os seios estavam maiores, as coxas grossas e firmes. Ela estava em ótima forma.

Às vezes, quando ele estava olhando, ela parecia sentir o olhar dele e se voltava para trás, procurando seu observador. Mas Sawyer era esperto o bastante para não se deixar ver. Se ele soubesse o quanto Ana-Lucia gostaria que fosse ele quem a observava todas as manhãs, ele teria saído de seu esconderijo e a encarado finalmente.

Naquela manhã, depois de passar vários minutos observando Ana-Lucia caminhar na praia, como fazia todos os dias, Sawyer pediu ajuda a Kate para preparar algo especial para Ana.

- Sawyer, você já fez algo com madeira antes?- Kate perguntou quando ele trouxe algumas tábuas para uma clareira na floresta onde eles pretendiam trabalhar.

- Bem, eu parei de estudar antes de fazer essa matéria, mas...

- Ué, um dia você me disse que tinha feito faculdade.- Kate gracejou.

- Só se foi a faculdade dos vagabundos, agora me diz, você vai me ajudar ou não?

- È claro que eu vou, acha que eu não o ajudaria a construir o berço do seu próprio filho?

- Certo, então vamos lá. Me diz se essas tábuas estão boas.

Kate pegou o material das mãos dele e o examinou minuciosamente.

- Hum, essa aqui serve, essa não, está muito fofa, essa aqui precisa ser serrada nos cantos...

Sawyer estendeu a ela uma cuia cheia até a borda com um material pegajoso e de cheiro forte.

- Cola?- Kate indagou.

- Foi o Indiana Jones quem me deu. Ele disse que fez com gordura animal, dá pra acreditar?

- Que sorte a nossa que o Locke fez um curso de sobrevivência antes de cairmos nessa ilha.- Kate ironizou.

- Ok, vamos começar! O que a gente faz primeiro?- Sawyer indagou, empolgado.

Kate pegou uma das tábuas e começou a serrar.

- Sawyer, por que não fala com ela? Você podia entregar o berço pessoalmente. Ela ia ficar feliz.

- Você prometeu que faria isso por mim.

- Eu posso fazer, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa, tenho certeza que ela sente a sua falta.

- Isso é besteira!- ele resmungou.

- Pois eu conversei com ela há dois dias.

- Sobre mim?- os olhos dele brilharam de expectativa.

- Bem...a Ana é muito fechada, você deve saber. Mas eu ousei perguntar se ela sentia a sua falta.

- E o que ela respondeu?

- Ela deu um suspiro e mudou de assunto.

- Ah, que ótimo!- ele exclamou com voz amarga. – Como se um suspiro significasse muita coisa.

- Pois significa sim! Muito mais do que qualquer palavra que ela pudesse ter dito, você não consegue ver? Ah, os homens!

- Sardenta, vamos acabar com essa conversa e fazer o que nós temos de fazer e não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto.

Apesar de ter dito isso a Kate, as palavras dela não saíram mais da cabeça de Sawyer o resto da tarde. Um suspiro. Como um suspiro poderia significar tanto? Ele se perguntava.

O berço ficou lindo. Sawyer e Kate trabalharam duro na construção do pequeno berço de balanço, ainda mais bonito do que o que Locke fizera para Claire. Sawyer estava orgulhoso do próprio trabalho e quando a noite chegou e Kate apareceu em sua tenda para pegar o berço e levá-lo para Ana, ele disse a ela:

- Eu mudei de idéia. Vou levar o berço pessoalmente.

Os olhos de Kate se arregalaram:

- Isso é sério?

- Por acaso estou com cara de Jerry Seinfield?

- Ela vai ficar feliz, Sawyer, eu tenho certeza.- Kate disse, convicta.

Sawyer então pegou o berço, embrulhado em um cobertor, colocou debaixo do braço e o carregou pela praia rumo à tenda de Ana-Lucia. Quando chegou à porta, respirou fundo e tentou conter o próprio nervosismo, suas mãos tremiam levemente.

- Ana... – ele chamou suavemente.

Dentro de sua tenda, Ana-Lucia acabava de engolir mais um comprimido de suas vitaminas quando ouviu Sawyer chamá-la do lado de fora da barraca dela. Por alguns segundos se perguntou se tinha ouvido direito.

- Ana... – ele chamou novamente e ela teve a confirmação de que ele estava mesmo do lado de fora de sua tenda.

- O que você quer?- indagou, a voz saindo mais áspera do que pretendia.

- Será que eu posso conversar com você?

- Não tenho nada pra tratar com você. Vá embora!- Ana disse ríspida, mas seus olhos estavam lagrimando, estava louca para deixá-lo entrar e falar com ela.

- Olha, sei que está com raiva de mim e tem muitos motivos pra isso, mas eu te trouxe uma coisa. Eu espero que sirva... – ele disse, pousando o berço à porta da tenda e indo embora.

Alguns minutos depois, Ana-Lucia pôs a cara pra fora da tenda e viu um objeto embrulhado em um cobertor. Colocou-o para dentro e ao retirar o cobertor, não pôde conter um soluço. Era um lindo berço de balanço, feito em madeira, com um colchão pequeno feito com plumas de alguma ave marinha. Ana-Lucia passou os dedos sob a superfície macia do colchão e não conteve mais o choro. Ela gostaria de ser mais corajosa para sair dali, esquecer todas as suas diferenças com Sawyer, ir atrás dele e dizer obrigado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Sawyer estava arrasado. Kate se enganara ao interpretar o suspiro de Ana-Lucia como um sinal de que ela sentia falta dele. Ela o odiava e teve certeza disso quando foi entregar o berço na tenda dela.

Estava tão aborrecido que não deu bom dia para ninguém quando saiu de sua tenda. Pegou o machado e foi direto para dentro da floresta cortar bambu. A única terapia que conhecia para se sentir melhor.

Trabalhou até que o sol do meio dia o castigasse, no entanto, quando resolveu voltar para a praia, ouviu um barulho estranho perto dali.

- Quem está aí?- indagou com o machado preparado para se defender caso fosse um dos Outros, mas tudo o que ouviu foi um gemido feminino de dor.

Correu na direção do barulho e encontrou Ana-Lucia, pálida, recostada a um tronco com olhar assustado e as mãos na barriga.

- Ana!- ele exclamou. – O que houve? Você está bem?

Ela respirou fundo e aos poucos, seu rosto foi voltando à cor normal.

- Eu estou bem.- assegurou a ele, se afastando da árvore.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ana-Lucia fechou a cara e colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando Sawyer.

- Eu estava seguindo você, imbecil!

Sawyer franziu o cenho, incrédulo.

- Me seguindo por que?

Ana hesitou um pouco, como se fosse muito difícil para ela dizer o que pretendia dizer, mas por fim, disse:

- Porque eu queria falar com você. Te agradecer pelo berço.

Sawyer baixou a cabeça.

- Ah, não foi nada.

- Eu gostei muito.- Ana-Lucia acrescentou. – Você não precisava ter tido o trabalho, mas...

Ela começou a se afastar, com certeza refazendo o caminho de volta para a praia e Sawyer sentiu o coração apertar. Ele tinha errado com ela e muito, não podia deixar que as coisas continuassem assim. Em breve seu filho nasceria e ele não ia poder ficar agindo como se a criança não existisse. Além disso, ele queria Ana de volta ao seu lado, já não agüentava mais aquela separação de longos meses.

Tudo entre eles tinha começado de forma nada convencional, mas durante aqueles meses longe dela ele se descobriu completamente apaixonado, louco por aquela mulher de personalidade forte. Por isso cuidou durante toda a gravidez, porque de alguma forma queria fazer parte daquilo, queria estar próximo dela.

- Ana-Lucia!- ele a chamou, indo atrás dela. Não demorou muito para alcançá-la, já que ela estava muito pesada e se movia lentamente por causa dos pés inchados.

Ela voltou-se para ele e esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas Sawyer apenas caminhou até ela e acariciou-lhe o rosto, antes de puxá-la para um beijo que a surpreendeu.

Os lábios dela permaneceram fechados por algum tempo antes de renderem-se ao frenesi intenso que os lábios dele representavam. Até antes aquele beijo não tinha admitido a si mesma o quanto sentia a falta dele e Sawyer fez questão de mostrar naquele beijo o quanto sentira a falta dela.

Sua boca tomava a dela com paixão, a língua percorrendo cada cantinho da boca feminina macia, as línguas se unindo, entrelaçando, até que a necessidade de fôlego foi mais forte e eles se afastaram. Mas Sawyer manteve sua testa colada a dela.

- Por que fez isso?- Ana perguntou, sentindo a respiração presa na garganta, o estômago dando voltas, as mãos suando frio.

- Porque eu preciso beijar você.- ele respondeu. – Preciso te sentir nos meus braços outra vez, Ana...sei que eu fui um idiota, mas...

Ana-Lucia deu um passo atrás, parecendo muito surpresa com as palavras dele.

- Eu te amo muito.- ele completou por fim. – Mas fiquei maluco quando descobri que você estava grávida e escondeu isso de mim, porque você mentiu que era estéril...

- Eu não menti!- ela gritou, os hormônios a tornando menos tolerante. – Eu levei quatro tiros.- ela apontou para o ventre. – E senti todos eles perfurando a minha carne, matando o filho que eu esperava, acabando com minhas chances de ser mãe...

Sawyer ficou em silêncio. Ana não pôde mais evitar as lágrimas.

- Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas você colocou um milagre dentro de mim. Sawyer, eu amo muito esse bebê...amo demais...

Ele não deixou que ela continuasse e a beijou de novo, buscando sua boca desesperadamente, tentando colar seu corpo ao dela embora a enorme barriga os atrapalhasse. Ana-Lucia seguia os movimentos dele até que uma movimentação dentro de seu ventre a fez se afastar.

Sawyer olhou para ela, preocupado:

- O que foi? Eu machuquei você de algum jeito?

- Não... – Ana respondeu com um sorriso. – O bebê chutou. Sente!- Ana pegou as mãos dele e colocou sobre a barriga dela. Por alguns segundos, tudo permaneceu quieto, até que de repente, Sawyer viu a barriga dela ondular, num movimento quase imperceptível e sentiu algo se mexer debaixo de seus dedos. A sensação era incrível.

- Ele sempre faz isso?

- Oh, sim, faz!- Ana respondeu. – Ele é muito irrequieto. Mas ele costuma se mexer mais quando está feliz!

- Ele está feliz agora?

- Sim... – Ana respondeu e Sawyer a abraçou, voltando a beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Todos esses meses longe de você...pensei que fosse enlouquecer...me perdoe, baby...perdoe...

- Eu te amo, cowboy... – ela sussurrou nos lábios dele. Ambos admitindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela primeira vez.

Ficaram algum tempo, apenas abraçados, ambos fazendo um pedido de perdão silencioso por não terem permitido um entendimento entre eles antes. Quando resolveram voltar para a praia, caminharam de mãos dadas, como Ana-Lucia caminhava devagar, Sawyer seguia o passo dela.

- Pra quando é o bebê?

- Juliet diz que será em duas ou três semanas, que estamos indo bem. – Ana-Lucia sorriu e acariciou a enorme barriga, orgulhosa.

- Está com medo?

- Eu estava.- ela admitiu. – Mas correu tudo bem no parto da Sun, então porque não daria certo comigo também?

Depois de quase vinte minutos de caminhada ininterrupta, Ana-Lucia começou a dar sinais de cansaço e Sawyer não hesitou em erguê-la nos braços.

- O que está fazendo, homem?

- Você está cansada...

- Eu estou, mas eu posso andar.

- Sei que pode!- ele respondeu e Ana-Lucia acabou aceitando o cuidado dele.

Porém, quando já estavam quase na praia, ele disse apenas para irritá-la e matar a saudade da expressão zangada dela.

- Mulher, como você conseguiu ficar pesada desse jeito?

Ana-Lucia fez cara feia pra ele e Sawyer deu uma gargalhada.

- Que saudade desse olhar!

Quando eles chegaram à praia, ele a colocou no chão e várias pessoas ficaram olhando para eles.

- Pronto, somos a nova manchete do jornal da ilha!- ela disse.

- E quem se importa?- indagou Sawyer.

Ana voltou-se na direção de sua barraca. Precisava descansar um pouco, mas antes de ir, disse a ele:

- Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite?

- Isso é um convite?

Ela sorriu.

- Te vejo mais tarde, cowboy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer mal podia acreditar que Ana-Lucia o aceitara de volta. Ele estava tão feliz que não conseguia parar de sorrir. Só lamentava não ter pedido desculpas a ela antes, por ter perdido muitos momentos que poderiam ter passado juntos durante aqueles longos meses de separação e solidão. Mas nunca era tarde demais para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Deixou sua tenda pouco depois que escureceu, para ir jantar com Ana-Lucia. Algumas pessoas olharam para ele com curiosidade quando o viram, provavelmente porque o tinham visto à tarde com Ana, mas ele não se importava com fofocas. Se ágüem viesse interpelá-lo de alguma forma , ele simplesmente soltaria uma de suas piadas sarcásticas, colocaria um novo apelido no indivíduo e seria deixado em paz.

Entretanto, quando estava se dirigindo à tenda de Ana, ficou surpreso ao ser parado por Jack no caminho.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?- perguntou Jack, petulante.

- Eu?- Sawyer retrucou. – Estou procurando a entrada secreta para o reino perdido de Shangri-La e quanto a você, doutor?

- Está indo para a tenda da Ana?- Jack insistiu. – Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês dois foram vistos juntos esta tarde. O que você está querendo agora, Sawyer?

- Nada que interesse a você. – Sawyer respondeu, brusco.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você acha que pode tudo, Sawyer? Que depois de tudo o que fez para Ana-Lucia...

- Isso é ela quem irá decidi!- Kate interveio, chegando de repente, colocando-se entre os dois homens que se olhavam com animosidade. – Deixa ele passar, Jack!- ela disse com firmeza, colocando a mão em cima do braço tatuado de Jack.

- Mas... – Jack tentou dizer, mas Sawyer fez uma reverência debochada e se afastou, dizendo:

- Com sua permissão, doutor.

Quando Sawyer foi embora, Jack disse a Kate:

- Ele vai magoá-la outra vez e você sabe disso, Katie.

Kate sorriu meiga e o abraçou.

- Amor, algumas coisas se resolvem sozinhas, você não pode querer consertar tudo. Ana-Lucia não precisa ser protegida, não do Sawyer. Portanto, deixe que eles se resolvam. Ela dará a luz em breve e vai precisar do apoio dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer ficou irritado ao ser peitado por Jack, mas a despeito da petulância dele, estava mais nervoso e ansioso para estar com Ana-Lucia outra vez. Por isso, deixou seus problemas com o médico de lado e adentrou a tenda dela. Encontrou-a terminando de organizar um jantar para dois.

- Você demorou... – ela comentou com voz suave.

Sawyer sentiu borboletas dançando em seu estômago quando ela falou com ele. Sentira tanta saudade do timbre de voz rouco dela, que era capaz de excitá-lo só com palavras.

- Bem, tentei chegar antes, mas fui barrado no caminho pelo seu guarda-costas.- ele respondeu bem-humorado.

- Guarda-costas?- ela repetiu, sem entender.

- Sim, o Dr. Jack. Ele quis arrancar o meu fígado quando me viu vindo pra cá.

Ana sorriu:

- Ele só quer ajudar.

- Acho que ele pensa que sou má companhia pra você.

- Adoro más companhias. – ela se aproximou dele e beijou-lhe os lábios. – Está com fome, cowboy?

O tom de voz dela era malicioso e Sawyer sentiu um leve tremor nas pernas. Ana nunca esteve tão linda, a gravidez havia lhe dado um brilho diferente, como se ela tivesse renascido. A felicidade que ela sentia por estar esperando um filho lhe chegava aos olhos e iluminava-a inteira.

Sawyer admirou a beleza do vestido solto e de cor clara que ela usava. O tecido fino moldava-se aos detalhes de seu corpo, marcando os seios empinados e o umbigo levemente proeminente. Ele desejou muito tocar naquele corpo adorável outra vez e sentir toda maciez daquela pele morena queimada de sol.

Ana-Lucia o convidou a sentar e tomou seu lugar com uma mão protetora sobre a barriga. Sawyer sentiu-se culpado por sentir tanto desejo. Ana parecia grávida de vinte meses e certamente, com todo aquele peso extra, sexo seria a última coisa em que ela pensaria.

Mas a verdade é que Sawyer estava completamente enganado. Sexo era a única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Ana-Lucia naquele momento. Tinham sido sete meses de privação e solidão, mas agora Sawyer estava ali, olhando para ela como se fosse a mulher mais desejável do mundo apesar de estar se sentindo gorda e desengonçada e Ana não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele rosto lindo, marcado pelas covinhas nas bochechas, a barba por fazer, a camisa quadriculada desbotada e semi-aberta, revelando o peito forte e bronzeado, suas calças justas e surradas de cowboy que se moldavam à perfeição em suas coxas firmes. Ela se lembrava de como era ser envolvida por aquelas coxas.

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou. Estava cheia de tesão no final da gravidez e apenas Sawyer poderia dar o que ela precisava.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, _chica_... – ele comentou observando o simples, mas apetitoso jantar composto por salada de frutas, peixe e suco de manga.

- Pode pegar o que quiser... – ela disse, mexendo nos cabelos de forma sensual, mas fazia isso de forma inconsciente e Sawyer sentiu aquela incômoda pontada na virilha. Ele sabia muito bem do que queria servir, só não sabia se devia.

Pra não deixar que seu tesão decidisse por ele, Sawyer se serviu de uma pouco de salada de frutas e começou a comer devagar. Ana beliscou um pouco da salada também, mas queria mesmo era outra coisa.

- Por que você não fica mais perto?- ela sussurrou, oferecendo um lugar para ele ao seu lado.

Sawyer foi sentar-se ao lado dela, mesmo achando que não era uma boa idéia. Ana-Lucia sorriu quando ele se sentou e ficou bem pertinho dele, fazendo carinho em sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos enquanto ele comia.

- Você não vai comer?- ele indagou, arrepiado pelas carícias dela.

- Eu como o tempo todo.- ela respondeu, tirando um pedacinho de manga da salada dele com os dedos. – Hummm, delicioso!- ela chupou os dedos. – Sabia que aprendi a gostar de manga nessa ilha?

O coração dele bateu acelerado ao vê-la chupar os dedos. A mulher queria enlouquecê-lo e Sawyer não resistiu beijá-la. Quem sabe se a beijasse, o desejo arrefecesse um pouco e ele pudesse pensar com mais clareza?

Ana sorriu quando Sawyer a puxou pela nuca e começou a beijá-la, provando com vontade dos lábios dela. Ficaram se beijando e trocando carinhos por um longo tempo, sentindo seus corpos juntinhos, mas Sawyer não se atreveu a avançar o sinal e Ana estava impaciente para que ele fizesse isso, para que fosse mais ousado e tentasse algo mais íntimo.

- Quer sentir o bebê de novo?- ela indagou de repente.

- Ele está mexendo agora?- Sawyer perguntou.

- Não.- Ana respondeu. – Mas ás vezes quando eu toco minha barriga e converse com ele, o bebê mexe...sente!

Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre sua barriga. Sawyer ficou acariciando, mas a criança não se moveu.

- Talvez esteja dormindo... – Sawyer comentou, fazendo menção de tirar suas mãos do corpo dela, mas Ana não permitiu. Ao invés disso, ela levou a mão dele para cima e a depositou em um de seus seios.

Sawyer acariciou o monte macio e redondo, apalpando devagar e olhou diretamente para os olhos dela.

- Baby...

- Quero você!- ela disse em tom imperativo.

- Mas você está grávida. – disse ele, preocupado, embora seu membro estive duro dentro das calças.

- Acha que por causa disso não sou mais sexy pra você?- ela acusou, mas na verdade o estava provocando, porque podia ver nos olhos dele que era justamente o contrário, que Sawyer a estava desejando mais do que tudo naquele momento.

- Oh, não, _chica_! Você continua sexy, aliás, está mais sexy ainda agora e eu confesso que nunca tinha achado uma mulher grávida sexy até ver você!

- Então por que não faz amor comigo?

- Não quero machucá-la, não quero machucar o bebê! Por favor, não me tente, mulher!

Ana-Lucia desceu as alças do vestido e deixou que elas escorregassem para baixo, deixando seus seios à mostra.

- O bebê vai ficar bem e você só vai me machucar se for embora agora e não fizer amor comigo! Preciso de você! Te quero, meu cowboy.

Sawyer não conseguiu mais resistir a toda aquela sedução, se ela o queria, ele a queria ainda mais. Um dia ele a fizera gritar na floresta ao meio ao ato de amor que ela lhe pertencia, se era assim, ele também pertencia a ela.

- Vem cá, morena... – murmurou ele com ternura, abraçando-a.

- Tira a camisa!- ela exigiu quando ele encostou seu peito ao dela, beijando-a.

Ele deixou que ela desabotoasse rapidamente os botões de sua camisa e a tirasse, antes de se encostar aos seios dela novamente, sentindo-lhes a maciez. Tornou a beijá-la, pois sentira muita falta de sua boca quente, da língua delicada que deslizava sobre a sua.

Com um gemido, Ana-Lucia o convidou a tocá-la e Sawyer começou a explorar-lhe o corpo, afagando os seios, brincando com os mamilos túmidos.

- Você já era uma delícia antes, mas agora... – ele elogiou antes de se render à luxúria de sugar os seios dela.

- Por que minha gravidez te deixa tão excitado, cowboy?- ela ousou perguntar.

- Porque você está esperando um filho meu.- ele respondeu com seu orgulho masculino. – Porque apesar da improbabilidade, o concebemos juntos.

- E se eu te disser que eu sempre desejei esse filho, desde a primeira vez em que fizemos amor, que foi por isso que te odiei tanto naquela noite, quando você me negou isso...

- Se eu soubesse disso naquela noite, teria me sentido mais orgulhoso porque você desejava tentar ter um filho comigo sem se importar com quem eu fui fora desta ilha...

- Eu nunca me importei!- ela voltou a beijá-lo com sofreguidão. – Eu te amo, Sawyer.

As mãos dele passearam ao longo do corpo dela, tocando-lhe as coxas, descendo para baixo da saia e buscando caminhos mais íntimos. Ana-Lucia arqueava o corpo, desesperada por senti-lo. Não queria que ele se demorasse muito excitando-a, naquela noite ela não precisava disso.

- Sawyer, agora!- ela pediu, beijando-lhe o pescoço e acariciando-lhe a barriga até chegar ao pênis onde tocou lentamente sentindo-lhe a firmeza.

- Meu amor, já disse que não quero machucá-la.

- Não vai machucar!- ela repetiu, os olhos negros faiscantes. – Quero você dentro de mim, todinho dentro de mim...

- O bebê pode se assustar!- ele realmente estava inseguro sobre isso.

- Ele está dormindo, não vai se assustar!- disse ela, abrindo o botão da calça dele. – Não entende? Eu estou queimando, preciso de você agora! Tire meu vestido!

Ela ergueu os braços para cima e Sawyer despiu-lhe o vestido, deixando-o de lado. Depois disso baixou as calças e tirou a cueca junto. Ana suspirou quando viu o objeto de seu desejo diante de si.

- Oh, _madre mia_! Anda, logo homem!

Ele a beijou na boca e a ajudou a tirar a calcinha, passando o dedo na vagina dela e sentindo-a completamente molhada, transbordante.

- Eu pensei nisso a tarde toda... – ela confessou. - ...e quis me tocar, mas não seria a mesma coisa que ser tocada por você.

- _Muchacha... – _ele precisava preenchê-la rapidamente, mas ao olhar para ela, imaginava como fariam isso. – Ana, tempos um problema.

- Que problema, homem?- Ana-Lucia já estava quase xingando-o por causa de tanta hesitação.

- Como vamos fazer isso? Não posso ficar por cima.

- Mas eu posso!- disse ela, empurrando-o para que ele deitasse.

Sawyer sentiu-se atacado, mas a sensação era muito boa. Ana-Lucia beijou-lhe a barriga, e colocou suas mãos nele, beijando devagar, antes de colocá-lo em sua boca.

- Oh, Deus!- Sawyer gemeu, fechando os olhos.

Ela o sugou com vontade por alguns segundos antes de sentar-se sobre ele e deslizá-lo inteiro para dentro dela. Sawyer segurou-lhe os quadris, mas Ana sentiu-se incapaz de se mexer com todo seu peso. A situação seria cômica se não estivessem tão desesperados por um pouco de diversão.

- Querida, acho que essa posição também não está muito adequada.- ele comentou com um sorriso e Ana-Lucia fechou a cara, mexendo-se sobre ele, fazendo-o gemer. – Não fique zangada, estou pensando numa posição melhor!

- Então pense depressa!

Ele lambeu os lábios ao olhar pros seios dela, apontando na direção dele, os corpos unidos só aguardando que pudessem começar a se mexer.

- Meu bem, você fica de ladinho e eu fico por trás.- ele decidiu por fim, com olhar malicioso.

Ana assentiu, se levantando de cima dele e deitando-se. Sawyer colocou-se por trás dela e a abraçou, mordiscando sua orelha e ajeitando-se entre as coxas deixou seu instinto guiá-lo para o lugar certo. Quando conseguiu, a penetrou em uma só estocada fazendo-a dar um gritinho de prazer.

- Agora sim posso te amar a noite inteira...

Ela se mexeu inquieta e Sawyer seguiu-lhe o movimento, entrando e saindo do corpo dela com habilidade. Ambos gostavam muito de falar durante o sexo, mas daquela vez não havia palavras para descrever o que sentiam, apenas seus gemidos eram suficientes para verbalizar o prazer.

Enquanto faziam amor, Sawyer tocava o corpo dela inteiro com carinho e gemia suavemente em seu ouvido, levando-a a loucura. O clímax não demorou muito devido ao nível de excitação em que eles se encontravam e quando Sawyer ouviu Ana gemer mais alto e pronunciar algumas palavras em espanhol, ele soube que ela tinha chegado lá.

- _Eres mio, Sawyer, eres mio_!

- _Chica_... – ele gemeu com o rosto enfiado nos longos cabelos dela e as mãos agarrando ambos os seios de Ana, sentindo a revolução que os músculos internos dela faziam, massageando seu membro, prendendo-o dentro dela.

Ana sentiu os jatos de gozo dele dentro de seu corpo e relaxou, gemendo baixinho.

- Quero ter você pra sempre!- sussurrou ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço, ainda envolvido pelo momento do pós-orgasmo.

- Você diz isso agora...- ela disse bem baixinho, de olhos fechados.

- Eu tô falando sério!- ele retrucou, deixando o interior do corpo dela, mas se mantendo aninhado às suas costas.

Ouviu o ressonar macio dela e soube que ela estava dormindo. Levantou-se rapidamente, procurou um cobertor e voltou a deitar ao lado dela, cobrindo-os. Ana-Lucia se moveu em seu sono e Sawyer deixou que ela se virasse para o outro lado, deitando a cabeça em seu peito. Pronto, ele não poderia estar mais confortável, dormindo com Ana-Lucia em seus braços novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma dor aguda despertou Ana-Lucia do sono profundo. Ela remexeu-se inquieta e abriu os olhos, se situando. Estava em sua tenda, mas Sawyer não estava ao seu lado, ele tinha ido embora. Por que? Ela se perguntou.

Colocou as mãos na barriga. Por que estava doendo tanto? Respirou fundo e ficou deitada esperando que a dor passasse. Quando por fim sentiu-se forte o bastante para erguer-se, deixou sua cama no chão e procurou por suas roupas. Vestida, Ana-Lucia tentou deixar sua cabana, mas a dor voltou a incomodá-la e ela se curvou para frente, gemendo.

Acabou tendo que sentar-se no chão, pois suas pernas não agüentavam mantê-la de pé. Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia experimentou um estranho sentimento de abandono, medo e desespero. Sawyer tinha passado a noite com ela, mas a tinha deixado na manhã seguinte e agora ela sentia aquela dor insuportável e ninguém estava ao lado dela para ajudá-la.

Mas não podia se sentir assim, tinha que procurar ajuda. Era óbvio que estava entrando em trabalho de parto, ou era isso, ou então havia algo de errado com seu bebê.

- Não...eu vou ficar bem... – ela disse para si mesma e tentou se erguer novamente, mas quando fez isso, a dor só pareceu aumentar e Ana teve que continuar sentada.

Ela já estava se preparando para gritar por socorro quando Sawyer apareceu à porta da tenda dela trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã para ela.

- Bom dia, docinho. – ele disse, carinhoso, mas largou a bandeja imediatamente a um canto quando viu a expressão de dor nos olhos dela. – Ana-Lucia, o que houve?

- Eu só estou um pouco indisposta.- disse ela, tentando parecer durona como sempre. A Ana frágil e amedrontada de segundos antes já tinha desaparecido. – Você poderia chamar a Juliet ou o Jack pra vir até aqui?

- Baby, você está pálida! Mais pálida do que ontem à tarde!- ele se agachou, ficando no nível dela e ergueu-lhe o queixo. – Eu vou procurar o doutor ou quem quer que seja pra te ajudar imediatamente, mas quando eu voltar, não vou sair do seu lado!

Mas quando ele se levantou, Ana-Lucia começou a tremer e uma poça de sangue e líquido amniótico formou-se embaixo dela.

- Meu Deus, Ana!- Sawyer exclamou exasperado e segurou-lhe a mão, gritando da porta da tenda para Steve que ia passando com Charlie. – Hey, hobbit, chama o doutor ou a Juliet, Ana-Lucia está passando mal, precisa de ajuda!

Charlie saiu correndo pela praia, gritando por Jack. O encontrou conversando com Bernard e Rose.

- Jack! Jack!

- O que foi, Charlie?

- O Sawyer ta desesperado lá na tenda da Ana-Lucia, parece que ela tá passando mal...

- Encontre a Juliet!- foi tudo o que Jack disse antes de sair correndo para a tenda de Ana-Lucia.

Encontrou-a lá dentro, com as costas apoiadas no peito de Sawyer, que tinha se sentado atrás dela para abraçá-la e confortá-la.

- Ana, o que houve?- Jack indagou, tirando a mochila das costas e se abaixando para examiná-la.

- Eu estou tendo contrações.- ela informou. – E acho que a bolsa estourou.- ela mordeu os lábios, sentindo muita dor. Sawyer estava suando frio.

- De quanto em quanto tempo estão vindo as contrações?- Jack perguntou.

- De em 30 segundos.

Juliet chegou nesse momento.

- Ana entrou em trabalho de parto.- Jack comunicou e olhou feio para Sawyer. – Por acaso você deixou ela nervosa ontem?

- Ah, claro!- Sawyer exclamou. – È claro que a culpa tem de ser minha!

Ana deixou escapar um grito e segurou nas coxas de Sawyer com força.

- Hey, Jack! Não adianta discutir com o Sawyer agora! Talvez ele tenha culpa, mas não da maneira que você está pensando. Deixe-me examinar a dilatação dela.- Juliet procurou álcool na mochila dele para esterilizar as mãos. – Enquanto isso, providencie a água quente, uma tesoura esterilizada e panos limpos.

Jack saiu apressado e Juliet ergueu a barra do vestido de Ana, retirando a roupa íntima suja de sangue e líquido amniótico. Ana-Lucia respirava entrecortadamente e cravava as unhas nas coxas de Sawyer para não berrar de dor.

Juliet afastou as pernas dela e viu que a dilatação já estava bem adiantada. O bebê nasceria em no máximo meia-hora.

- Quando as contrações começaram?- Juliet perguntou.

- Acho que ontem à tarde.- Ana-Lucia revelou e Sawyer ficou surpreso.

- Como é que é? Naquela hora que te encontrei na floresta?

- Eu senti uma dorzinha incômoda a tarde toda, mas nada que pudesse me alarmar.

Juliet assentiu.

- E fizeram sexo noite passada?

Sawyer ficou completamente em silêncio com aquela pergunta, mas para a surpresa dele, Ana respondeu:

- Sim, só uma vez.

Juliet sorriu.

- Muito bem, Ana.

- O quê?- bradou Sawyer. – Do que estão falando?

- Sexo no último mês de gravidez, dependendo dos sentimentos da mãe pode ajudar a induzir o parto. Eu tinha previsto o parto para daqui duas semanas, mas a Ana está muito pesada, cansada, se o bebê nascesse um pouco antes seria melhor, então eu sugeri a ela que mantivesse relações sexuais com você quando pudesse, que isso ajudaria.

- Eu não acredito! Você me usou, Ana?

- Não!- ela gritou a palavra por causa da dor que estava sentindo. – Quando a Juliet me sugeriu isso, achei que era impossível, mas ontem quando conversamos e você veio jantar comigo, achei que podia ser uma solução pra mim, unir o útil ao agradável porque eu estava tão cansada de estar grávida...ahhhhhh, droga!

Sawyer estava abismado com ela. Jack voltou para a tenda e trouxe as coisas que Juliet pediu.

- Eu posso cuidar do parto Jack, se eu precisar de qualquer intervenção chamarei você, ok?

Jack assentiu e deixou a tenda novamente, esperando do lado de fora.

- Agora quero que me ajude, Sawyer! Segure as pernas dela e não deixe que se fechem! A dor vai ser cada vez mais forte...

E de fato os próximos minutos foram decisivos para Ana. Ela nunca sentira tanta dor na vida. Mesmo a dor dos tiros que levara em serviço a deixaram tão entorpecida que não se lembrava de nada. Mas a dor do parto, porém, era muito real.

Ela queria fechar as pernas, mas Sawyer não deixava e a voz de Juliet insistia para que ela fizesse força. Ana-Lucia gritava, fazendo toda a força que podia.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua, Sawyer!! Nunca mais toque em mim...nunca mais toque em mim...eu te odeio, _desgraciado! Hijo de puta!_

- Faz força amor, faz força... – ele procurava ignorar os comentários grosseiros dela porque sabia que ela dizia isso pela intensa dor que sentia.

- Está indo bem, Ana! Muito bem!- Juliet sorriu. Aí vem ele! Estou vendo a cabeça! Vamos, agora, mais força!

Ana-Lucia ergueu os quadris e gritou tão alto que todos que estavam lá fora puderam ouvir seu desespero.

- Deus, ele está nascendo!- Juliet exclamou, preparando-se para puxar o pequeno ser que deixava o corpo de sua mãe.

Quando enfim o corpinho frágil deixou-lhe as entranhas, úmido dos fluídos do parto, Ana-Lucia pôde respirar direito e exausta, relaxou o corpo nos braços de Sawyer que estava tão suado e trêmulo quanto ela, os lábios sem cor como se fosse desmaiar.

Juliet segurou o bebê miúdo nos braços e deu um tapinha no traseiro dele para que seus pulmões fossem libertados pelo choro.

- È um menino, Ana! Um menino!- ela o embrulhou em uma manta e o entregou a Ana, que apesar de cansada, estava emocionada com o nascimento do filho.

- Sawyer, temos um menino!- Ana disse, feliz, carregando o pequeno nos braços, mas logo em seguida sentiu seu corpo se desapoiar e um baque surdo foi ouvido.

- James?- Juliet chamou, mas Sawyer tinha desmaiado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você foi motivo de riso de todo o acampamento esta tarde.- Ana-Lucia comentou com voz divertida, quando Sawyer acordou na tenda dela mais de uma hora depois do nascimento do filho deles.

Ele piscou os olhos e tentou sorrir quando se ergueu para observá-la. Ela estava ao lado dele, muito quieta, com um pequeno embrulho no colo.

- Suponho que rir de mim tenha sido muito divertido.- ele comentou.

- Na verdade, achei seu desmaio adorável.- ela respondeu.

Sawyer sentou-se e olhou para ela.

- Como você está?

- Eu estou bem. Muito cansada e dolorida, mas acho que nunca estive tão feliz.

Sawyer ouviu um barulhinho e se aproximou mais, erguendo o pano que cobria o bebê no colo dela e se deparou com um menino branquinho, sem nenhum fio de cabelo, sugando avidamente o seio de sua mãe, como se mamar fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Você não me disse que havia a possibilidade do menino ser filho do Locke?- ele gracejou e Ana sorriu.

- Ele vai ter mais cabelo em breve.

- È bom que esteja certa!- ele fingiu ameaçá-la.

- Nunca pensei que fosse ser mãe um dia, não depois do meu aborto.- ela comentou. Sawyer beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Vamos cuidar do moleque juntos! Ele é um Ford agora!

- Quer segurá-lo?- ela indagou.

- Acho que ele está ocupado no momento.

Ana o afastou de seu seio por alguns segundos.

- Pegue-o!

O bebê choramingou, irritado por ter sua refeição interrompida, mas Ana-Lucia queria que Sawyer o pegasse no colo. Então, ele estendeu os braços e segurou o bebê, de um jeito desengonçado, mas por fim conseguiu ajeitá-lo no colo. O menino era tão pequeno que sumia nos braços grandes e musculosos de seu pai.

- Fale com ele.- ela pediu.

- Ele é tão pequeno, não vai me entender...

- È claro que vai, porque ele é seu filho.

- Oi, bebê.- disse Sawyer, timidamente, segurando a mão pequena do menino. – Eu...sou o seu...pai. Posso não ser o melhor, mas sua mãe me escolheu, então eu vou tentar ser o melhor pai do mundo pra você, meu pequeno.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, satisfeita com as palavras dele.

- Como ele vai se chamar?- Sawyer indagou.

- Está me deixando escolher?- ela retrucou.

- Bem, acredito que você tenha esse direito, lábios quentes. Depois de tudo o que passou. Amor, você foi tão corajosa, eu jamais teria conseguido...- ele olhou para o bebê com carinho. – Ele é perfeito!

- Sim, ele é perfeito!- Ana concordou. – Nosso Santiago.

- Santiago? Eu gostei.

- Era o nome do meu avô. Eu o adorava. Mas também há outro significado especial para mim. Tiago significa James, então podemos dizer que Santiago significa "filho do James".

Sawyer devolveu o bebê para ela, emocionado com a escolha do nome de seu filho.

- Obrigado Ana, por fazer de mim uma pessoa melhor.

Ele se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe a boca com suavidade.

- Eu te amo, James Sawyer Ford.

- Eu também te amo, Ana-Lucia Cortez.- ele completou, abraçando-a junto com o bebê.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 anos depois**

- Pai! Pai!

A voz infantil chegou aos ouvidos de Sawyer despertando-o do sono merecido. Ele resmungou e se virou na cama, enfiando o rosto na almofada azul da Oceanic. O pequeno insistiu, subindo pelas pernas do pai e escalando seu corpo.

- Pai!

- Hum, o que foi Santiago?- Sawyer indagou, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Quer ver o barão!

- Não, nada de tubarão hoje, só nos sonhos do papai!- disse Sawyer, com poucas esperanças de voltar a dormir.

- Mas eu quer o barão, papai!

Sawyer finalmente abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos azuis do filho que o fitavam com expectativa. Olhos tão azuis quanto os seus.

- O papai está cansado, Santiago.

O menino fechou a cara e Sawyer teve vontade de rir. Com aquela expressão no rosto, ele era totalmente igual à mãe dele.

- Hey, filho, não fica bravo com o papai, tá bem? Nós vamos ver o tubarão, só me dê um minuto.

- Oba!- o menino gritou, empolgado e saiu de cima do pai.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Lá fora!- ele respondeu, correndo para fora da tenda.

Santiago só tinha dois anos e fôlego de sobra para tagarelar e correr de um lado para o outro. Mas depois que o filho saiu, Sawyer acabou cochilando novamente, porém despertou quando sentiu o filho subindo em suas coxas de novo.

- Santiago... – ele murmurou e sentiu uma mão atrevida na parte mais íntima de sua anatomia. – Ana?

- Bom dia, cowboy. Seu filho foi se queixar pra mim que você não quer levar ele pra ver o "barão". Que está demorando muito aqui dentro. Aí, eu resolvi vim ver o que estava havendo com você.- ela tinha acabado de colocar a mão dentro da calça dele e o tocava de cima a baixo, sentindo-lhe o comprimento.

- oh, baby, não faz assim. Desse jeito o Santiago vai esperar muito mais por mim.

- Ele está entretido com o Aaron. Temos algum tempo.

Ele se ergueu um pouco na cama, já totalmente acordado e a puxou pelos quadris, trocando de posição com ela, ficando por cima.

- Tão bom acordar desse jeito, morena...

Ana-Lucia o beijou na boca.

- O Santiago não nos dá folga, então temos que aproveitar.

Eles sabiam que não tinham muito tempo até que Santiago se cansasse de brincar com Aaron e viesse procurá-los, então tinham que ser rápidos. Mas isso não significava de maneira nenhuma que não seria prazeroso. À noite, quando o menino dormisse, eles poderiam aproveitar mais.

Rapidamente, as mãos de Sawyer ergueram a camiseta de Ana e desceram o zíper da calça jeans para baixo, deslizando-as até as coxas. O zíper da calça dele logo foi aberto e Ana-Lucia afastou as pernas para recebê-lo.

- Sempre molhadinha pra mim...assim que eu gosto...

Ana riu levemente e eles se beijaram enquanto ele a penetrava. Ela brincava com os lábios dele usando a língua e os dentes. Sawyer se empurrava contra ela, enquanto suas mãos massageavam com carinho os seios dela.

Os movimentos dos corpos começaram a ficar mais frenéticos e Ana-Lucia olhava de soslaio para a porta da tenda, com medo de que Santiago entrasse de repente. Sawyer puxou com forças as pernas dela para cima dos quadris dele e foi mais fundo fazendo-a atingir o orgasmo de imediato. Ana segurou um grito e Sawyer beijou-lhe a boca, se desmanchando dentro dela.

Ficaram apenas alguns segundos, naquela posição, abraçados, até que começaram a se vestir depressa. Menos de cinco minutos depois, Santiago voltou, com uma expressão mais brava ainda do que a que fizera mais cedo para o pai.

- Papai! Mamãe!

- Hey, filho! Tá pronto pra ir ver o tubarão? Dessa vez a mamãe vai com a gente, não vai mamãe?

O menino pulou, empolgado e Ana-Lucia não teve escolha senão dizer sim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santiago adorava ir a um lago escondido, separado do mar por um enorme rochedo, que ficava do outro lado da praia e era infestado de tubarões. Obviamente, ninguém poderia descer lá, mas Sawyer gostava de levar o filho para ver os terríveis peixes. O menino sempre ficava empolgado com isso.

- Eles comem a gente, pai?- o menino perguntou, pendurado no cangote do pai. Seus cabelos cacheados e muito claros balançando ao vento.

- Comem!- Sawyer respondeu. – E tem uns dentes enormes e afiados.

Santiago riu. Adorava ouvir seu pai dizer isso, ao contrário de outras crianças, não ficava nada assustado.

- Eu já te contei de quando caí uma vez nesse fosso e matei um tubarão com as mãos?

- Sawyer!- Ana-Lucia exclamou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Essa história outra vez?

- Conta, pai! Conta a história!

Ana riu do entusiasmo do filho.

- Bem, estava eu uma vez caminhando pela selva e tropecei em uma rocha muito grande e...

Ana-Lucia mirou o horizonte e de repente, sua voz ficou presa na garganta ao avistar inacreditavelmente um enorme cargueiro alguns quilômetros da ilha.

- Sawyer... – ela o cutucou.

- Espera um pouco, _chica_, estou contando uma história ao nosso filho e...

- Aquilo é um barco?- ela perguntou, incerta.

Sawyer tirou Santiago do cangote e o entregou a Ana. Em seguida caminhou um pouco mais para perto do lago dos tubarões para ver melhor.

- Papai, cair!- avisou Santiago, preocupado que o pai caísse no lago dos tubarões.

- Está tudo bem, querido. – Ana assegurou para o filho.

Sawyer voltou-se para Ana com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- È o resgate, Ana, finalmente o resgate!

Ana abraçou o filho com força, não soube dizer por que, mas sentiu muito medo naquele momento de deixar a ilha.

- O que vai fazer?

- O que acha que vou fazer? Vou correndo contar aos outros sobre o barco, precisamos chamar a atenção deles se quisermos ser resgatados.

E dizendo isso, Sawyer saiu correndo e a deixou sozinha com o bebê.

- Onde papai foi, mamãe?- Santiago perguntou com voz de choro.

- Para a praia, filho, e é melhor irmos com ele se não quisermos sermos deixados para trás.

FIM

Nota: Uma continuação para esta fic será postada em breve!


End file.
